Young Girl
by Rainha Helena
Summary: RESPOSTANDO! Leia nota no 1º cap! Bella está cansada de ser a certinha, dedicada aos estudos e responsável filha do chefe de polícia. Num impulso, decide se arriscar com um desconhecido, torcendo para nunca ter de revê-lo. Porém, ela não vai ter tanta sorte assim... - M para lemons, AH, UA LONG FIC EM ANDAMENTO - novos conteúdos sendo enviados mediante review
1. Introdução

**Young Girl**

**Summary: RESPOSTANDO! Leia nota no 1º cap! **Bella está cansada de ser a certinha, dedicada aos estudos e responsável filha do chefe de polícia. Num impulso, decide se arriscar com um desconhecido, torcendo para nunca ter de revê-lo. Porém, ela não vai ter tanta sorte assim... - M para lemons, AH, UA LONG FIC EM ANDAMENTO

**Nota: Estou repostando essa fanfic com a intenção de terminá-la, finalmente. Minha conta original era Isa Stream, depois mudei o meu nome pra Jenny Morgan e infelizmente perdi o acesso àquela conta em 2016. Agora estou postando nessa conta aqui para termina-la.**

**As atualizações serão semanais, porque pretendo dar uma re-editada na história (revisar erros e talvez mudar uma ou três coisinhas).**

**Enjoy!**

xXx

**CAPÍTULO UM – Introdução**

xXx

_**It started off, "Hey cutie, where you're from?"  
**__(Começou com "hey lindo de onde você é?")  
__**And it turned into, "Oh no, what have I done?"  
**__(E se tornou "ah não, o que eu fui fazer?")  
__**And I don't even know his last name.  
**__(E eu nem ao menos sei o sobrenome dele.)_

**x Carrie Underwood – Last Name x**

xXx

Isabella estava cansada de ser a garota certinha. Aproveitando a viagem do pai e a excursão da escola que tiraria da cidade todos os seus colegas chatos e saiu à noite. Tinha se vestido dum modo quase inadequado para a decente filha do chefe de polícia local – saia_ jeans _acima do joelho, uma blusinha com um decote que deixava claro que ela (ao contrário do que pensavam os estudantes da Forks High School) _tinha _seios e um sapato de salto fechado na parte da frente.

Além de tudo, ainda estava com os cabelos soltos caindo em cachos delicados nas costas e com maquiagem no rosto. Tinha até passado um perfume que ganhara no aniversário anterior, quase um ano antes.

Se alguém que a conhecesse pouco a encontrasse na rua por acaso, não a reconheceria. Não por causa das roupas, dos sapatos ou da maquiagem e muito menos por causa do perfume. Era o olhar que ela sustentava – hoje ela não era a CDF jovem e tímida, ela era uma mulher adulta e independente em busca de alguma diversão.

xXx

Edward estava eufórico por finalmente ter conseguido um emprego no interior. Por causa da sua pouca idade numa profissão geralmente atribuída a senhores mais velhos, ele sempre fora muito querido por seus alunos. Talvez até querido _demais_ – as alunas exageravam na devoção pelo jovem professor de Inglês e Literatura sem nem pensar no fato de que ele _era _velho demais para todas elas, e que não havia motivo para a competição ridícula que elas criavam.

Como já tinha desempacotado todas suas caixas de mudança, decidiu respirar um pouco do ar da noite indo ao bar que a simpática vizinha tinha indicado para "jovens como ele se divertirem". Ele suspeitava que a mulher o julgara mais jovem do que realmente era – o que justificaria o olhar estranho quando ele respondeu que não morava com os pais.

Saiu de casa com o Volvo prata recém adquirido e foi lembrando das instruções para chegar no lugar indicado, que ficava logo na entrada da cidade vizinha. Assim que entrou, admirou uma mulher que estava sentada de costas para ele com uma roupa sexy, mas que não chegava ser vulgar. Edward gostava desse tipo de mulher que não contava apenas com medidas grandes em vestimentas apertadas. Andou até o bar e se sentou ao lado da morena que aparentava ter por volta da mesma idade de que ele.

Assim que ouviu que alguém sentava ao seu lado – na verdade às suas costas, já que estava virada para o lado – o corpo de Isabella ficou tenso. O que ela estava pensando, afinal de contas, vindo aqui? E se o homem ao seu lado fosse um violento assassino e a seguisse até em casa para se aproveitar dela e depois matá-la?

_Acalme-se, acalme-se_ – rezou para si mesma. E então, num surto de coragem, virou-se para observar o ocupante do assento ao lado. Sentiu que seu queixo cairia se não o segurasse, então mordeu os lábios de leve. O homem ali talvez nem pudesse ser chamado de _homem_ – devia ter seus vinte anos, ou algo perto disso. E, além disso, era lindo. Ou talvez lindo fosse uma palavra que expressava muito pouco da beleza dele.

— Ei lindo, de onde você é? – perguntou Bella, imaginando que ele era um turista na região (afinal, há quantos anos ela não via um cara bonito desse modo tão próximo à sua cidade natal?)

Edward sorriu para a mulher que tentava conversar com ele.

— Eu vim de Phoenix. – respondeu, ainda sorrindo.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Minha mãe mora lá. – comentou desnecessariamente, se arrependendo no segundo seguinte.

— Bom, é uma cidade enorme e eu provavelmente não a conheço. – disse ele, sorrindo e dando de ombros. Tinha gostado da informação aleatória da mulher que conversava, pois isso demonstrava que ela não estava fingindo o que era, ou seja, estava agindo naturalmente.

Se Bella ouvisse o que ele estava pensando sobre ela não estar fingindo, teria corado mil vezes e saído correndo morta de vergonha, porque _não estava _agindo naturalmente. Mas como ela não ouviu, apenas agradeceu o fato de que ele pareceu não ter ligado para seu lapso.

Começaram a manter um diálogo incentivado pela bebida forte que consumiam – Edward tentando não tomar mais nada, mas não podendo negar quando ela brindava qualquer assunto sem importância – e Bella concluiu que beber já seria o suficiente e que não tentaria fazer nenhum outro tipo de idiotice pela noite, como... se jogar em cima daquele cara maravilhosamente sexy que estava ao lado dela.

O bar estava a ponto de fechar quando ela mudou de ideia. Talvez pelo excesso de bebida, ou pelo jeito que ele fez um biquinho quando disseram que os dois teriam que ir embora.

— Você tem uma boca linda. – falou para ele, sorrindo. Sua voz estava ao mesmo tempo carregada e rápida. – Eu não acho que quero ir pra casa agora.

Edward riu, meio tonto pela bebida. Ela estava flertando com ele, certo?

— Se você não estivesse bêbada, te levaria pra minha casa. – ele segredou no ouvido dela. Isso só serviu para que ela quisesse insistir ainda mais.

— Esse é provavelmente o motivo que você _deve _fazer isso. Consegue me imaginar andando sozinha à essa hora? – provocou, se aproximando dele e soprando em seu pescoço.

Ela nunca tinha se sentido tão poderosa como se sentiu quando ele gemeu baixo.

— Meu Deus. – resmungou Edward, fechando os olhos com força. _Não podia _levá-la para sua casa! – Eu nem sei seu nome.

A garota riu como se fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo – tinha falado com ele sobre literatura e política mas sequer perguntara o nome do homem maravilhoso com quem conversava.

— Bella. – disse, sorrindo e estalando a língua. – Qual o seu?

— Edward. – falou ele, desistindo. – Eu devia pelo menos te acompanhar até sua casa.

— Eu quero _te _acompanhar pra sua casa. – rebateu Bella com um sorriso convincente, sem nem mesmo corar. Realmente beber a deixava mais solta, como Alice insistia que aconteceria.

Edward a encarou por um segundo, pensando se deveria fazer isso ou não. O segundo passou e ele xingou baixo – para o inferno o moralismo que geralmente o comandava, aquela mulher estava tentando-o a noite inteira e agora estava a ponto de lhe dar o que ele tanto queria. Provavelmente iria se arrepender depois, mas, por hora, ele ia se divertir.

— Vem, vamos embora. – falou para Bella, puxando-a pela mão. Ela cambaleou ao levantar, mas se pôs ereta em seguida. Edward insistiu em pagar as bebidas e ela sorriu para aquele gesto cavalheiresco, esperando que tudo seguisse naquela linha.

Mas fez uma careta enquanto entrava no Volvo dele. Será que faria isso mesmo? Será que teria coragem para ir além com ele? Mesmo bêbada, não era idiota – Edward podia ser o mais lindo de todos, mas ainda era _homem_. Suspirou e riu baixo – coragem não lhe faltava hoje, então ela iriaarriscar _tudo_.

Edward morava perto dali e só relaxou quando percebeu que Bella continuava faladeira e alegre em seu carro – pelo jeito, não tinha caído em si e desistido ainda. Levou-a para dentro e ela o agarrou assim que passaram pela porta. Ele a empurrou mais para dentro, guiando-a até o quarto.

— Quantos anos você tem? – perguntou em quanto a beijava.

— V-vinte e um. – mentiu ela, esperando que ele acreditasse, afinal sempre diziam que ela aparentava ser mais velha do que realmente era.

Edward interpretou a gagueira de outro modo.

— E você? – fez ela, sua respiração começando a acelerar.

— Vinte e cinco. – falou, sem se importar em se afastar para responder. Ela arfou e ele aproveitou para aprofundar o beijo. Foram obrigados a parar na frente da porta do quarto para abri-la.

— Está mentindo. – ela falou, em choque pela idade dele.

— Todo mundo diz isso. – respondeu, rindo e abaixando-se para beijar o pescoço dela e passando suas mãos pelo lado do corpo pequeno da garota. Os dois começaram a sentir a bebida ferver em suas circulações, e foi Bella que acabou girando a maçaneta, ansiosa. Quase caiu para trás por estar sendo pressionada na porta, mas só riu.

Edward não percebeu que esse tinha sido o motivo de Bella quase ter caído, então passou os braços por trás dos joelhos dela para prendê-la em sua cintura – propositalmente _ou não _fazendo-a roçar em sua ereção crescente – e carregá-la de uma vez até sua cama.

Bella arrancou do corpo a blusa como se a peça estivesse pegando fogo, e logo os dois estavam nus na cama.

— Nós precisamos de... – ela arfou, sentindo os lábios dele passear por sua barriga e descendo. – ... p-proteção.

— U-hum. – ele murmurou, fazendo o caminho de volta com beijos molhados. Bella achou que fosse desmaiar de prazer quando ele tomou um seio entre seus dentes, mordiscando muito levemente enquanto acariciava o outro com a ponta dos dedos.

Estavam ambos latejando de desejo, mas Edward queria ir com calma e aproveitar a noite. Só _queria_, porque desistiu totalmente da ideia de ser paciente quando ela agarrou seus cabelos e soltou um grito abafado de prazer. Precisava daquela mulher sendo dele naquele exato momento.

Se inclinou por cima dela e alcançou a gaveta do criado-mudo, pegando uma camisinha dali. Para Bella, aquilo só confirmou que ele era um cara do tipo experiente e garanhão... O que ele totalmente não era. Guardava preservativos ali por causa da insistência do primo – "você nunca sabe como sua noite vai acabar". Edward agradeceu aquela chatice em pensamento, não sabia o que faria se não tivesse uma camisinha muito próxima dos dois e tivesse que sair dali. Provavelmente acabaria cometendo a idiotice de pensar que nada aconteceria se transassem _apenas uma vez _sem proteção. E então, sofreria as conseqüências, se arrependendo pelo resto da vida.

_Urgh, que drama, Edward_, reclamou pra si mesmo.

Colocou o preservativo cuidadosamente, tentando não demonstrar o quanto estava afobado e ansioso. Se sentia um adolescente idiota perante a mulher que o olhava com expectativa, ansiando por ele. Não fazia ideia que a _garota _no quarto estava quase saindo correndo e desistindo de sua noite de aventuras.

Mas todo o drama se desfez num segundo, numa só estocada profunda e definitiva. Toda a neura que Bella já tinha lido ou ouvido falar se desfez – ela não sabia dizer se era porque estava completamente bêbada ou por qualquer outro motivo. Não importava – a única coisa que estava pensando era em como, magicamente, não tinha sentido nenhuma dor. E agradecia aos céus por isso.

Edward estava tentando ser o mais cavalheiro o possível, mesmo com seu leve descontrole anterior. Se manteve num ritmo lento até que ela, timidamente, gemeu por mais. Nem pensou em não atender ao pedido dela, estava louco de desejo. O tempo passou indistintamente para os dois, era como se estivessem se movendo um contra o outro há horas, e ao mesmo tempo há poucos segundos. A única coisa que importava era o quanto se sentiram completos quando gritaram no ápice juntos.

Bella estava totalmente extasiada, tinha certeza de que não era nada comum sentir algo tão _bom _na primeira vez. Era muito, muito sortuda, e sabia disso. Edward se sentiu mal quando ela gritou sílabas desconexas pelo prazer – nunca admitiria isso em voz alta, mas desejava que ela tivesse dito seu nome. E então se lembrou que ele mesmo mal sabia o nome dela, nem tinha certeza se era _mesmo _Bella.

Se afastou relutantemente, respirando devagar. Retirou a camisinha com cuidado e jogou fora na lixeira ao lado da escrivaninha. Ficou repetindo pra si mesmo que não estava arrependido, que tinha sido muito mais do que ele podia esperar receber de uma estranha.

Bella, tonta de prazer, se sentiu ousada. Se inclinou sobre Edward e o beijou. Nessa noite tinha sido a primeira vez que ela era quem dava o primeiro passo pra beijar alguém. E, caramba, a primeira vez que ela tinha dormido com alguém. Se ele soubesse disso, se sentiria ainda mais culpado por tirar a inocência dela... Mas ela nunca o deixaria descobrir. E ele tinha se encantado com o jeito que ela o beijava, como se o beijo em si já fosse bom o suficiente – mesmo que não fosse, pra nenhum dos dois.

— Bella... – ele gemeu, mudando a posição dos dois e ficando sobre ela. Agradeceu mentalmente o fato de já ter tirado a camisinha e quis estar dentro dela de novo.

Ela se arrepiou com o som de seu nome sendo dito de forma tão... sexy. Estava confusa com o jeito que seu corpo se movia em relação ao dele, ansiando por mais. Tudo o que fez foi colocar seu desejo em palavras. E ele foi atendido prontamente por Edward, e então bastou pedir de novo e recebeu o que queria. E de novo, e mais uma vez.

E, quase perto de amanhecer, quando ele a beijou em um lugar que ela nunca tinha deixado outro sequer tocar, gritou o nome dele. E então se deixaram dormir.

xXx

Bella acordou primeiro. Na verdade, apenas cochilou. Precisava sair dali logo, estava preocupada demais com o que iria acontecer se acordassem juntos, além de nervosa sobre como aconteceriam as coisas dali pra frente. Ela estava em Forks e aquela era uma cidade pequena demais para que eles nunca mais se vissem, apesar de ela desejar isso. Não estava arrependida, apenas... temerosa. Colocou a saia, o sutiã e a blusa. Não conseguia achar a calcinha e resmungou, iria embora sem. Não podia arriscar que Edward acordasse: um "reencontro" com os dois sóbrios ia ser estranho, e ela sabia que não ia conseguir mentir tão bem quanto antes.

Para ser sincera consigo mesma, ela mal lembrava sobre o que tinha mentido, e que histórias tinha inventado durante a noite. _Precisava_ sair logo dali, e assim o fez: andou no escuro até chegar na própria casa e tomar um banho, para depois ir descansar, acabando por adormecer quase instantaneamente, mas não sem antes suspirar e pensar alto:

— _O que eu fui fazer?_

xXx

Edward acordou sozinho e grogue, nu, com dor de cabeça e gosto de ressaca na boca. Não costumava beber; de fato, _nunca _bebia. A primeira coisa que se passou por sua mente foi a imagem daquela mulher maravilhosa gritando seu nome. Sua excitação matinal se tornou um pouco mais evidente e ele gemeu.

E tudo isso só para se desapontar no segundo seguinte – a cama estava vazia, e mesmo depois de se levantar, tudo o que havia de prova que Bella estivera ali era um bilhete.

_Me diverti muito ontem à noite. B._

Uma linha! E sem nem um número de telefone, um sobrenome...! Nenhuma dica! Como ele poderia reencontrar aquela mulher maravilhosa e misteriosa? Suspirou, balançando a cabeça. Só ele mesmo pra pensar que aquilo podia ter um futuro! Tinha sido apenas uma noite, e ele pensando que finalmente tinha conhecido a mulher perfeita – uma mulher que sabia sobre literatura e outras artes, mas também política e geografia. Uma mulher... incrível. Em todos os aspectos.

Levantou para tomar um banho gelado antes que se empolgasse demais com as lembranças da noite anterior.

xXx

Bella estava atrasada para a escola, e era tudo culpa de Alice. A amiga tinha chegado da excursão antes das nove horas da manhã do domingo, quando ainda faltava muito para ter descansado o suficiente depois da noite praticamente insone. Infelizmente para Bella, sua amiga estava cheia de novidades e fofocas sobre os outros alunos da Forks High School e não deixou que ela escapasse antes de contar absolutamente tudo.

O que foi por volta das dez da noite, quando seu pai até já tinha chegado em casa.

Tendo dormido tão pouco no fim de semana, Bella estava como uma morta-viva pelos corredores quase vazios do colégio. Talvez, se todos os poucos alunos por ali não estivessem comentando sobre a viagem, falariam sobre outra grande fofoca naquela monótona e chuvosa manhã de segunda: o novo professor.

O velho Sr. Halpin era um rabugento discente, a quem todos os alunos odiavam. Até mesmo Bella, a melhor da escola em Inglês e Literatura, que _amava _aquilo mais do que qualquer outra coisa tinha que admitir que ele era um péssimo professor.

Mas isso já fazia tempo – bem antes do início das férias de verão, o velho professor tinha se aposentado, deixando o cargo vago.

Não bateu na porta da aula de literatura inglesa antes de entrar – não haveria um professor ali, era uma educação desnecessária.

Exceto que tinha. De frente para as costas de um homem alto e em forma, Bella congelou. Tinham substituído o Sr. Halpin! Por que não tinha pensado antes nessa possibilidade?

O homem se virou...

... e o nervosismo _leve_ de Bella por chegar atrasada desapareceu, assim como o sorriso do jovem mestre. Os dois se encaram, Bella com o estômago revirando de desespero e Edward com o rosto se avermelhando de raiva.

Os dois amantes desconhecidos eram professor e aluna.

xXx

**E aí? Pra quem nunca leu, o que acharam? Pra quem já tinha lido no meu outro perfil: vocês lembravam de como tudo começou?**

**Até semana que vem!**

**Quem manda review recebe um teaser do próximo!**

**Rainha Helena**


	2. Reencontro

**CAPÍTULO DOIS - Reencontro**

xXx

_**It's time to be a big girl now  
**__(É hora de ser uma garota grande)  
__**And big girls don't cry**__  
(E garotas grandes não choram)  
__**Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry...  
**__(Não choram, não choram, não choram...)_

**x Fergie – Big Girls Don't Cry x**

xXx

— D-desculpe pelo atraso, senhor. – Bella gaguejou, corando até o pescoço de constrangimento. Os alunos já estavam rindo baixo da vergonha da garota.

— Sente-se, Srta. – falou o professor, tentando agir profissionalmente, mas tudo o que ele queria... ele nem sabia o que queria.

Sonhara o fim de semana inteiro em rever a mulher que habitou seus sonhos desde que a conheceu, queria tê-la novamente nos braços e ouvi-la gritando seu nome mais uma vez.

Mas agora que a revia, sentiu todo o sangue ir para seu rosto de raiva. A situação era pior do que ele podia ter imaginado. _Vinte e um anos!_, pensou ironicamente consigo mesmo. Como uma _garota_ pôde enganá-lo e seduzi-lo? Estava se sentindo idiota e traído.

A aluna sentou no lugar que costumava ocupar e estava tremendo sem parar. Além de chegar atrasada, tinha que ter aquela surpresa desagradável? Desejara com tanta força nunca reencontrar o homem pra quem mentira e agora ele estava em sua frente. _Vida injusta!_

— Como eu estava dizendo antes de ser interrompido, – disse Edward, lançando um olhar de repreensão para Isabella – eu gostaria de saber os nomes de vocês. Não estamos no exército, e me sinto confortável chamando-os pelos primeiros nomes, espero que não se importem.

Risadinhas ecoaram do fundo da sala e Edward suspirou quietamente. Será que mesmo nessa cidade pequena seria assediado por suas alunas? _Bem_ – pensou –_, se a garota que me enganou foi um presságio, a coisa será feia aqui._

Aluno por aluno se apresentou, e quando chegou a vez da garota atrasada, o professor prestou ainda mais atenção.

— Isabella. _Bella_. – falou, sua voz tímida e baixa, totalmente diferente da noite anterior.

O professor assentiu. Pelo menos sobre _isso _ela não havia mentido.

xXx

— Alice, eu estou com problemas. – Bella sussurrou nervosamente quando trombou com a amiga no corredor.

— Ah! AGORA você quer conversar? Te perturbei domingo o dia todo dizendo que havia algo errado com você, mas mentiu todas as vezes! – reclamou, mas na verdade estava morrendo de curiosidade e preocupação.

— Alice, eu fiz uma coisa muito idiota e agora estou com problemas. Você poderia, por favor, almoçar comigo lá fora? Só nós duas, sem Jasper. – pediu baixo, ignorando o drama da amiga. A baixinha suspirou.

— Claro que sim. Nos vemos mais tarde.

Ela respirou aliviada e seguiu para a próxima aula um pouco mais calma.

xXx

— Você vai me matar! – gemeu, tapando o rosto vermelho para se esconder da melhor amiga que a encarava ansiosamente.

— Não vou! Me conta logo! – insistiu pela milésima vez. Bella respirou fundo e encarou Alice.

— Lembra quando você apostou com Jasper que eu nunca teria coragem de fazer uma loucura? Ele me deu um voto de confiança, dizendo que eu não fazia nada do tipo porque achava estúpido, e não porque não tinha coragem. _Lembra? _

Ela não conseguiu entender onde a garota queria chegar, mas deu de ombros.

— Lembro.

— Você deve cinqüenta dólares ao seu namorado. – sussurrou.

A baixinha encarou a amiga e seu rosto extremamente avermelhado.

— O quê... O que você fez? – falou, curiosa e ainda mais preocupada ao perceber lágrimas nos olhos da melhor amiga.

— Eu perdi minha virgindade com um cara que eu nem sabia o sobrenome. – contou, e sem agüentar, escondeu o rosto e sentiu lágrimas descendo por suas bochechas coradas. – Sou tão estúpida, Allie! Nem ao menos posso dizer que ele me enganou, eu estava consciente do que estava fazendo. Bem... eu estava bêbada, mas _fui _pra casa dele, então...

— Doeu muito? – perguntou objetivamente a outra. Bella quase sorriu, mas estava nervosa demais pra isso.

— Não. Foi... foi bastante... bom. – sussurrou, constrangida.

— Sério? Uau. Ele foi mau com você? – insistiu.

— Também não. Eu... Fui eu que dei em cima dele. Falei que tinha vinte e um anos. Acho que ele acreditou na hora. Ele foi fofo, até. Quer dizer, ele... – Bella corou muito mais do que antes, engolindo em seco. Não conseguia pôr em palavras o que aquele desconhecido tinha feito com ela.

— Os detalhes pra depois. Vocês usaram camisinha?

— Sim, todas as vezes. – respondeu prontamente.

Alice arregalou os olhos e sua boca se abriu.

— _Vezes?_ No plural? Foi mais de uma na mesma noite? Ou você o viu de novo? – perguntou, falando rapidamente.

— Na mesma noite. – Bella explicou, constrangida.

— Ok, então não é tão ruim. Quer dizer, você se divertiu, foi esperta o suficiente para evitar doenças, e deus-nos-livre, uma gravidez... Além do mais-

— Ele é professor.

— Oh! Mesmo? Isso é sexy. – falou, rindo.

— Não, Allie... Você não está entendendo. Ele é professor _aqui_. Ele dá aula pra mim. – explicou, desesperada.

— BELLA! QUE HORROR! – Alice gritou, em choque. – COMO VOCÊ PÔDE? ISSO SIM É REALMENTE RUIM!

Mil imagens de sua amiga com os professores do colégio passaram pela cabeça dela. Bella e o treinador. Bella e o professor de biologia. Bella e – urgh! – o professor de espanhol.

— Eu não sabia... – tentou se justificar, mordendo o lábio.

— COMO VOCÊ PODE NÃO SABER? NÃO ACREDITO QUE ESTAVA TÃO BÊBADA ASSIM PRA NÃO RECONHECER OS CARAS ESCROTOS QUE TE DÃO AULA DESDE QUE ERA CALOURA!

— Oh. – fez Bella, balançando a cabeça. Percebeu finalmente que a amiga tinha entendido errado. – Credo. Não foi com um professor que já desse aula aqui.

— Mas você disse-

— Ele é o novo professor de inglês. – explicou. Alice piscou rapidamente.

— Dizem que ele é bonito. – comentou, sem saber o que dizer. Não tinha visto o tal professor ainda, mas estava curiosa por causa de alguns boatos que ouvira. Ele era jovem, simpático e bonito, pelo que disseram.

— Ele é. – Bella concordou, e então corou fortemente ao receber um olhar divertido de Alice. – É verdade, ele é... lindo.

— Pense pelo lado bom... Você já sabe o sobrenome dele. – As duas riram baixo. – Agora... aos detalhes. Quero saber _tudo! _E não chore mais, porque agora você já é uma mulher e mulheres não choram.

Isabella revirou os olhos para a amiga, sorrindo. Durante todo o período do almoço contou como tinha sido sua noite de sábado e depois explicou como tinha sido o trágico e horrível reencontro dos dois. Alice tinha teorias diversas sobre o motivo da reação dele, mas Bella resolveu deixar isso pra depois, dado o fato de se atrasariam para a próxima aula.

xXx

Edward tinha passado quase todo o horário do almoço puxando papo com a senhora que trabalhava na secretaria da escola. Tinha percebido a óbvia atração por ele vinda mulher que podia ser sua mãe e se aproveitou disso. Estava se sentindo mal, é claro, mas precisava saber o possível sobre a garota. _Isabella Marie Swan._

Depois de vários minutos, finalmente falou o que queria – o histórico e anotações sobre a garota. Isso surpreendeu a Srta. Cope, porque nunca ouvira uma reclamação sobre a tímida filha do Chefe Swan.

— Desculpe, querido, mas acho que errou o nome. – falou carinhosamente. Edward suspirou. – Isabella não é garota de dar problemas. Ela é quieta e tem as melhores notas da escola toda, uma menina exemplar. O pai a criou sozinho, mas deu conta de educá-la bem.

— Ela chegou atrasada à aula. – tentou explicar. Porém, o que mais podia dizer? _E deu em cima de mim no fim de semana. _

— Oh, coitadinha. Deve ter tido problemas com o carro. Jovem senhor Cullen, não se preocupe com ela. Se há uma garota que não lhe dará problemas, essa é Isabella Swan.

Ele saiu dali frustrado. Óbvio, tinha percebido Isabella corando durante toda a hora de aula, mas achou que ela estava apenas apreensiva, e não que era tímida. Nenhuma vez na noite de sábado ela tinha se mostrado tímida. Só havia uma pessoa para recorrer: Emmett.

Seu primo morava em Forks há pouco mais de dois anos e tinha ido para lá atrás da namorada que foi obrigada pelos pais a se mudar da ensolarada Phoenix para esse buraco de cidade. Emmett garantira a Edward que a cidade era pacata. Suspirou.

O primo estava numa mesa repleta de estudantes parecidos com ele. Bonitos e jogadores de futebol. Ao lado dele, Rosalie Hale, a garota mais desagradável que já conhecera. Preferiria passar uma hora ao lado de Isabella Swan – a enganadora, falsa tímida e mentirosa – do que ao lado de Rosalie. Todos os estudantes o encaravam. Ele se aproximou do primo de primeiro grau.

— Emmett, posso falar com você um minuto? – pediu. Cada pessoa ali o fitou. Sentiu-se desconfortável. Emmett sorriu.

— Ei, vocês já conhecem o novo professor de inglês?

Alguma líder de torcida fez um comentário sussurrado sobre a idade dele e Edward sentiu-se enrubescer. Sua idade era um de seus pontos fracos, por assim dizer. O julgavam por ser jovem, e ele odiava isso.

— Edward Cullen, prazer. – falou, fingindo que não havia ouvido a garota. Ela não parecia ciente de que ele tinha escutado, o que era melhor ainda. – Emmett?

— Oh, sim. Com licença, gente.

O rapaz enorme saiu da mesa e foi com Edward até a parte de dentro da escola. Edward estava constrangido por pedir aquilo para o primo porque sabia que seria motivo de brincadeirinhas por semanas.

— Você conhece todo mundo dessa escola, não é? – começou, e Emmett assentiu. Tinha conquistado grande popularidade em Forks.

— O que quer saber? – adivinhou. – Sobre quem quer saber, melhor dizendo.

— Emmett... O que você pode me dizer sobre Isabella Swan?

A reação dele fora idêntica à da secretária da escola.

— Isabella Swan? Não achei que perguntaria algo sobre Bella. Ela é a pessoa mais certinha que conheço! – riu ele. Edward hesitou. – Está perguntando como professor ou como homem comum?

— Qual é a diferença?

— Se estiver perguntando como professor, lhe direi que ela é a melhor aluna daqui. Só tira 10. Os professores a idolatram. Se perguntar como homem... Bem, ela é incrível. É muito mais do que uma nerd, ela gosta de música clássica e estudar. E lê mais do que eu já vi qualquer pessoa lendo na vida. Está sempre com um livro diferente. É uma ótima amiga, e sabe guardar segredo como ninguém. – fez o grandão.

Edward se ateve a última parte do discurso.

— O que quer dizer com sabe guardar segredo? – perguntou.

— Ela é a melhor amiga de Alice, que é amiga de Rose. Às vezes Rose chama Bella para fazer compras e fica contando as coisas pra ela. É uma garota muito dedicada aos outros. – deu de ombros.

— Oh. – fez Edward, sem saber o que dizer. Emmett o encarou.

— Por que quer saber sobre ela? – perguntou, sem agüentar de curiosidade.

— Não posso dizer. – percebendo o desapontamento do primo que considerava um irmão, hesitou. – Pelo menos não aqui na escola.

O estudante sorriu.

— Ok. Posso ir à sua humilde casa essa noite? – sugeriu.

— Consegue guardar segredo? Até mesmo de _Rosalie_?

— Sim. – declarou, convicto. Chegou a pensar por um segundo, mas estava certo de que poderia esconder algo de sua namorada. – É tão sério assim?

— Demais. – resmungou Edward, e então respirou fundo. – O almoço já vai acabar, preciso ir.

xXx

— Bota pra fora. – mandou. – Por que quis saber sobre a Bella?

Edward gemeu baixo, desesperado. Torcia para que o primo deixasse isso de lado, mas ele não ia esquecer. Não podia mentir pra ele, e nem saberia que história inventar para acobertar sua aventura com a garota.

— Porque eu... fiz algo com ela. – enrolou, desejando seriamente simplesmente _desaparecer_.

— O que você fez com a Bella, Edward? – insistiu, sério. Tão sério que Edward riria, se não fosse uma situação tão complicada.

— Eu dormi com ela. – soltou.

Emmett o encarou.

— Você o quê?

— Ouviu o que eu disse. Dormi com a garota. Transei com ela dois dias atrás. Passei a noite de sábado com aquela menina estúpida! – disse Edward, se segurando tanto para não gritar que todo o seu discurso saiu num grunhido nervoso. Emmett cerrou os punhos sobre a mesa e se levantou, o rosto vermelho de raiva.

— Se você fosse qualquer outro cara, estaria morto ou seriamente ferido agora. – resmungou para o ruivo. Edward piscou, confuso. – Não faça essa cara de otário, porque você sabe que eu faria isso. Só não vou quebrar a sua cara, Edward, em consideração a mamãe, está entendendo?

— Emmett. – Edward mandou, olhando a cadeira. – Sente.

— Porra, Edward! Como você faz uma coisa dessas com a Bella? – gritou, batendo na mesa com o punho de ferro. Edward o encarou, sem expressão. – Ela tem dezessete anos! Mas que merda, como isso foi acontecer, de qualquer forma?

— Foi culpa dela! – reclamou, nervoso por Emmett estar bravo com ele.

Emmett estava segurando a camisa de Edward no segundo seguinte, levantando-o do lugar.

— É mesmo? Então ela te seduziu? Que desculpa mais esfarrapada, Edward! Ela é a garota mais pura, inocente e tímida que eu conheço! Como você pôde ferrar com isso?

Edward o empurrou. Era menor que Emmett, mas não tão mais fraco.

— Quer parar com isso? Não somos mais crianças pra ficarmos gritando um pro outro, Emm. – falou, sério. – Me perguntou por que eu queria saber dela e eu disse. Acha que eu estou feliz por ter ido pra cama com uma garota menor de idade? Ela disse que tinha vinte e um anos, Emmett. Eu acreditei, é claro. Por que ela mentiria? Acontece que a sua amiga "pura, inocente e tímida" estava completamente bêbada, e eu também estava, ok? Ela ficou lá me pedindo pra ir pra minha casa e eu não consegui negar, então a trouxe pra cá. Se de algum modo eu soubesse que ela era tão nova, nunca teria feito algo do tipo! Em situações normais, _eu nunca teria feito algo do tipo_. Foi um deslize. Eu não sou assim, você me conhece. Acordei sozinho com a porra de um bilhete sem nem ao menos o nome dela. Como acha que me senti quando a vi hoje de manhã na escola?

— Surpreso pra caralho? – sugeriu Emmett. Edward riu sem humor.

— Me senti o cara mais idiota do mundo. Eu estava esperando revê-la. Nós conversamos por horas antes de ficarmos totalmente altos. Ela é inteligente e gosta de literatura. A única vez na vida que faço algo estúpido como dormir com uma mulher que não conheço, descubro que ela é minha aluna! Alguém está tentando me dizer algo.

Emmett hesitou. Ainda estava louco por Edward ter aprontado com Bella, que ele considerava uma irmã mais nova que ele nunca teve, mas sabia que o primo não mentiria para ele.

— Você precisa conversar com ela. – disse o grandão, e o outro o encarou, surpreso.

— O quê eu diria? "Oh, desculpe por ficar bêbado e transar com você". – ironizou.

— Eu sabia. – falou pensativamente, ignorando a idiotice do irmão de consideração. – Eu vi Bella hoje e ela parecia tão perturbada. E depois estava chorando com Alice. Eu _sabia_ que tinha algo errado.

— Chorando? – Edward ecoou, chocado. Não tinha passado por sua cabeça que a garota podia estar tão abalada quanto ele pelo que aconteceu.

— É, ela estava chorando no horário do almoço e Allie estava consolando-a. – explicou. Edward sentiu o peito apertar de preocupação, e de repente quis falar com a garota, como Emmett tinha sugerido. – Você precisa conversar com ela, Edward. Ela deve estar se sentindo horrível... Ah, pobre Bellinha.

— Pobre Bellinha? – ecoou o professor, enojado. – Qual é, Emm.

— Você não entende. Não a conhece, Edward. Ela tem toda uma fachada de garota crescida, e é mesmo muito madura, mas é tão sensível quanto qualquer garotinha. Aposto que ela esperava muito mais da primeira vez. – murmurou, preocupado.

— O cacete que era a primeira vez dela! – discordou o professor, chocado.

— Bem... Então eu tenho que atirar em mais um idiota que ousou tocar nela. – murmurou, sério. Depois balançou a cabeça. – Não... Eu colocaria minha mão no fogo por ela. Tenho certeza que ela era virgem até o Edwardzinho aqui se aproveitar do porre dela.

— Ah, cala boca. – reclamou o outro, rindo. Os dois sorriram com cumplicidade e apertaram as mãos. – Bem, eu vou ser processado por aliciação de menores de qualquer forma, então que tal uma cerveja?

Os dois riram juntos e se sentaram na sala para relaxar um pouco. Não seria uma briguinha que acabaria com a consideração entre irmãos.

xXx

xXx

xXx

**Oie! Ia postar ontem (domingo), mas minha irmã estava em casa e acabei esquecendo. Mas aqui está o capítulo 2, o último em um ponto de vista na 3ª pessoa. O próximo (e praticamente toda a fic) é no POV da Bella, ok?  
E aí, o que estão achando? Deixem seus recadinhos com as opiniões.  
Aguardem que aí vem treta!  
Até domingo que vem!  
P.S.: Sara que não tem conta no ff: obrigada e fique ligada no próximo domingo!**


	3. Faíscas

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS - Faíscas**

xXx

_**Cut me down  
**__(Me corte)  
__**But it's you who'd have further to fall  
**__(Mas é você que tem mais a perder)_

**[...]**

_**I'm bulletproof nothing to lose  
**__(Eu sou à prova de balas, nada a perder)  
__**Fire away, fire away  
**__(Atire, atire)  
__**Ricochet, you take your aim  
**__(Recocheteiam, você mira o alvo)  
__**Fire away, fire away  
**__(Atire, atire)  
__**You shoot me down but I won't fall  
**__(Você me joga pra baixo, mas eu não vou cair)  
__**I am titanium  
**__(Eu sou de titânio)_

**x David Guetta ft. Sia – Titanium x**

xXx

**BPOV**

Prometi a mim mesma que seria uma mulher crescida: eu falaria com o professor Edward Cullen, me explicaria e pediria desculpas. Mas quando saí mais cedo do refeitório porque minha primeira aula depois do almoço era com ele, eu estava tremendo. Cheguei na sala e ele já estava lá, ainda sozinho.

Coloquei meu caderno no lugar que eu iria sentar e ele levantou o rosto com o ruído, mas logo desviou o olhar de volta para sua mesa. Corajosamente, andei até onde ele estava. Antes que eu tivesse a oportunidade de pigarrear ou fazer outro barulho para chamar sua atenção, ele levantou o rosto bruscamente.

— O que você quer? – perguntou, nervoso. Eu recuei, assustada. Respirei fundo.

— Eu queria pedir desculpas. Por ter mentido pra você. – murmurei. Edward me encarou, cético. – Não é... não sou assim. Aquilo foi uma loucura sem tamanho, e você não faz ideia do quanto eu estou arrependida. Então... hã, acho que é só isso.

Constrangida ao extremo pela expressão furiosa dele, dei meia volta e comecei a andar para meu lugar.

— Ei! – o professor me chamou. Congelei no lugar. – Eu quero conversar com você no meu escritório depois das aulas.

Assenti sem me virar e fui me sentar. Não ousei olhar para ele, e mesmo quando a aula começou, fiquei anotando o que ele dizia ao invés de encará-lo. Os outros períodos passaram com uma lentidão exagerada e eu estava completamente aterrorizada por ter que encontrar com o Sr. Cullen. Embora uma parte suja da minha mente estivesse inventando cenários em que ele me possuía em cima da sua mesa, eu também ficava pensando em coisas terríveis, como ele me ameaçando com uma faca ou me machucando para se certificar que eu não contaria pra ninguém.

Quer dizer, eu sou uma adolescente, ficaria com uma fama terrível e estaria socialmente destruída (ainda mais) se alguém descobrisse sobre meu fim de semana, mas ele... Ele poderia perder o emprego, ser processado e até mesmo ir pra cadeia. Um calafrio de medo me abalou enquanto eu batia na porta da sala dele.

— Entra. – ouvi uma voz mandando, e a obedeci rapidamente, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Nem tive chance de abrir a boca para dizer "boa tarde" e o Cullen já começou a falar. – Eu estou te chamando aqui pra deixar algumas coisas bem claras. Foi horrível o suficiente pra uma vez só, eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de repetir o que nós fizemos no fim de semana.

— Eu não... – comecei, mas fui completamente ignorada.

— Você é uma criança irresponsável que não foi capaz de manter as pernas fechadas para um completo estranho_, isso é sua culpa_. – continuou, cheio de ódio. Eu não queria, mas lágrimas de vergonha inundaram meus olhos. – Se isso algum dia... Se alguém algum dia ficar sabendo disso, srta. Swan, pode ter certeza que eu acrescentarei os detalhe de que foi _você _que ficou se oferecendo pra ir pra minha casa, não adiantará de nada você ter vindo aqui na minha sala tentar me seduzir pra eu não dizer nada.

Do que ele estava falando? Eu não estava tentando seduzi-lo. Mordi o lábio com força, humilhada. _Não chore, não chore, por favor..._

— Estamos entendidos? – questionou. Eu assenti. – Estamos entendidos, Srta. Swan?

— Sim, Sr. Cullen. – murmurei, louca pra sair dali e chorar. Nunca tinha me sentindo tão vadia quanto nesse momento.

Eu sabia o que eu tinha feito. Sabia que tinha me aproveitado dele e de nossos porres e dado uma de louca. Mas não era justo ele me definir por aquela atitude.

— Você pode ir agora. – me dispensou, e eu não pensei duas vezes dar meia volta. – Espere.

Me recusei a o encarar novamente, sentindo minhas lágrimas escorrendo já.

— Nunca mais se atrase para a aula, Swan.

Isso foi demais. Respirei fundo e me virei para ele.

— Escuta aqui, _senhor _Cullen, eu tenho plena consciência que fiz merda no fim de semana e assumo completamente o meu papel. Eu estava bêbada, sim. Mas você também estava, e como dizem, "quando um não quer, dois não fazem". E não venha me dizer pra eu não me atrasar, porque das três aulas que eu tive com o senhor, por acaso eu me atrasei em mais alguma além do primeiro dia? NÃO, eu não me atrasei. Porque eu sou responsável e nunca faço nada sem pensar. O fim de semana foi um lapso. Eu cometi um erro. _Nós _cometemos um erro. Só... não me venha com essa de dizer que fui eu que fiquei me oferecendo pra ir pra sua casa. Eu sei o que eu fiz. Ah, e se alguém tem algo a perder aqui é você, então me faça um favor e mostre o _mínimo _de respeito e educação para com a garota que _não _vai te denunciar por transar com uma menor de idade.

Depois que tudo isso saiu da minha boca num jorro, eu virei as costas e saí dali quase correndo. Consegui chegar ao meu carro e sair do estacionamento, mas no momento que virei a esquina, comecei a chorar.

_O que eu fui fazer?_

xXx

— E então eu disse para ele me respeitar e ser ao menos minimamente educado comigo, já que eu não vou denunciá-lo. – terminei de contar para Alice. Ela gargalhou e eu funguei, brava. – Não é engraçado. Ele pode... sei lá o que ele pode fazer.

— Ele não pode fazer absolutamente nada sem se incriminar. – respondeu Alice, e eu me encolhi.

— Incriminar. – repeti, fazendo uma careta.

— Ei, o que você fez não foi um crime. O que ele fez... Bem, também não tanto, eu acho. Quer dizer, você já tem dezessete, acho que não seria um escândalo nacional ou algo assim. De qualquer modo, ele vai manter a boca fechada e te deixar em paz. Foi ótimo você ter dito algo pra calar a boca dele, Bella. Ele poderia continuar com essa atitude de _bullying_, e Deus sabe que ter um professor te odiando é a pior maldição do mundo. – disse ela, e eu suspirei.

— Ainda mais o professor da sua matéria preferida. – completei. Eu não achava que ele fosse parar de me tratar mal, mas não ia discordar de Alice quando ela tinha me ouvido chorar por uns quarenta minutos antes de eu conseguir falar alguma coisa inteligível.

— Bom, então está tudo resolvido! É uma pena que você não possa simplesmente esquecer isso, já que a primeira vez a gente nunca esquece... Mas pelo menos enquanto durou foi bom, não é? É isso que importa. Esqueça que ele é um idiota e guarde as partes boas, ok? – sugeriu, e eu assenti. – Agora, que tal uma pizza? O entregador é tãão fofo! Já sei! Tudo o que você precisa para esquecer o professor é um encontro! Vou ligar para a pizzaria!

— Não! – gemi, constrangida. – Fala sério, Allie! "Alô, me vê uma pizza de mussarela e um encontro para minha amiga." _Não_!

Alice gargalhou alto e quase deixou o telefone cair.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vou pedir uma pizza e você vai pagar, ok? Seja simpática.

Suspirei, admitindo pra mim mesma que era impossível discordar daquele pequeno ser.

Dez minutos depois, quando a pizza chegou, eu fui até o lado de fora da casa pagar. Alice tinha me feito trocar de roupa, então eu vestia um short de comprimento médio e uma regata, com uma jaqueta curta por cima. À mando dela, eu estava descalça para parecer mais casual. Ah, e também tinha acabado de tomar meia taça de vinho num gole só pra me dar coragem.

— Oi, boa noite. – saudei o rapaz, tentando ser educada.

— Alice Brandon? – perguntou, e eu ri de leve. Ele sorriu pra mim um pouco além do que era necessário, mas o perdoei porque ele era de fato muito fofo.

— Bella Swan, na verdade. Alice está preparando o filme pra nossa noite de garotas. – e lá fui eu, flertando. O que diabos eu estava fazendo? Por que eu tinha deixado minha melhor amiga passar maquiagem em mim e soltar meu cabelo?

— Hum, entendo. Espero que se divirtam hoje à noite, então. – fez ele, piscando para mim quando entreguei o dinheiro para ele e peguei a pizza com a outra mão. – Mas se você não tiver...

Esperei que ele completasse a frase, mas o rapaz pegou um cartão da pizzaria do bolso e uma caneta, anotando algo atrás. Meu sorriso ficou enorme, quando me lembrei do que Alice tinha dito. Peguei o cartão da mão dele delicadamente, antes que ele terminasse de anotar seu número de telefone.

— Quer saber de uma coisa? Você devia me ligar. – sugeri, riscando o número que estava antes e escrevendo _Bella_ e meu celular. – Até mais...

— Rick. – ele respondeu e eu acenei antes de fechar a porta.

Alice, que estava escondida ao lado do batente, me puxou para um abraço.

— Ah meu Deus, sua tigresa! Ele estava quase babando! Um encontro, é isso que você precisa! AAH! Não acredito que você vai sair com o cara bonitinho da pizzaria! – ela gargalhou e me apertou no abraço.

— Nem me fale! Mas calma, ele ainda tem que me ligar pra eu ter um encontro. Tem certeza que eu não devia ter pegado o telefone dele? – fiz um bico, me afastando dela.

— Absoluta! Ele tem que tomar iniciativa, você tem que deixá-lo correr atrás de você! Os homens gostam de correr atrás de nós, acredite. – ela piscou pra mim e eu ri.

— Tudo bem, você é a entendida de garotos aqui. – cedi, e Alice sorriu.

— Agora, FILME!

xXx

Eu estava apavorada quando cheguei à escola no dia seguinte. E infelizmente a primeira pessoa que eu vi depois de estacionar foi o professor Cullen entrando no prédio onde seria a minha primeira aula. Quis abaixar a cabeça, mas os olhos dele me prenderam e não consegui deixar de encará-lo de volta. Exceto pelo fato de que ele me encarava com ódio e raiva, e eu provavelmente parecia um gatinho assustado.

_Merda._

Respirei fundo e tentei me controlar, dizendo pra mim mesma que não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer contra mim sem afundar junto.

Ah, mas eu estava _tão _errada...

Logo que o sinal indicou o início da primeira aula, já fui para a minha sala, temendo me atrasar novamente e ser punida por isso. Como se os deuses me odiassem, por extremo azar trombei com o professor Cullen na porta. Ele começou a pedir desculpas, mas notou que era eu, então fechou a cara, me empurrando pra fora do caminho a fim de entrar na sala. Suspirei profundamente e fui me sentar em um lugar mais para o fundo.

— Isabella? – chamou o professor, e eu congelei. Alguns alunos já estavam se acomodando, e eu fiquei com medo do que ele podia dizer na frente deles. – Tome um lugar na frente da sala.

— Me desculpe perguntar, mas _por quê_? – estranhei, esquecendo por um segundo de que aquele cara não precisava de um motivo pra me trocar de lugar, ele _me odiava _e isso era motivo suficiente.

— Quero ficar de olho em você. Não é porque eu sou jovem e tenho uma metodologia mais moderna e diferente que eu vou tolerar mau comportamento em minha sala de aula. – explicou. Meus colegas de classe estavam de queixo caído, assim como eu.

— Me desculpe, mas por acaso eu demonstrei algum mau comportamento para merecer isso? – questionei, me xingando por dentro por ter novamente começado me desculpando, sendo que _ele_ que estava sendo louco.

— Até onde me consta, está na lista de infrações da escola atrasos à aula como um motivo para detenção. Ontem eu não quis ser tão radical porque era o primeiro dia, mas saibam logo cedo que eu não aceito falta de respeito comigo. – fez ele, dessa vez olhando para a sala inteira, que tinha chegado enquanto falávamos.

Nervosa, peguei minhas coisas e fui para uma carteira na frente, ao lado de Angela Weber. Depois que eu já estava sentada, ele começou a aula, com um bom dia e foi completamente educado, até mesmo divertido em algumas horas, embora eu não estivesse com humor para rir.

Felizmente, a hora passou rápido e eu logo saí dali em direção à biologia. Alice era minha parceira de laboratório e eu me joguei na cadeira ao lado dela assim que a vi, desanimada.

— Uau, bom dia pra você também. – brincou, e eu gemi.

— Ele me repreendeu na frente da sala toda. Como se eu fosse uma bagunceira ou algo assim. Ele me odeia e vai me odiar pra sempre. – murmurei pra ela, e senti sua mão escorregando para a minha num gesto de conforto.

— Ele é um idiota. Está preocupado que você vá dizer algo e desconta o nervosismo te tratando mal. – garantiu, e eu suspirei.

— Espero que você esteja certa. – sussurrei, preocupada.

— Eu sempre estou. – garantiu, e eu fui obrigada a rir baixinho, concordando.

xXx

Por que diabos eu tinha me inscrito em tantos tipos de literatura? Inglês já seria difícil suportar com o professor Cullen, mas não, eu tinha que estar em Literatura Inglesa, Literatura Americana _e _Literatura Moderna. Somando tudo isso, não havia um único dia na semana que eu não tivesse alguma aula com ele. E em vários dias eu tinha _duas ou mais_.

A primeira semana foi infernal. Todos os dias, se eu ao menos _olhasse _para o lado durante a aula, o professor achava um jeito de me repreender por isso. E pior, ele fazia de tal modo que parecia que eu _estava_ sendo mal educada ou tendo um mau comportamento. Como eu disse, um inferno.

Da segunda semana em diante, acho que ele finalmente percebeu que eu _não ia _sair por aí abrindo a boca sobre nossa idiotice conjunta, e o bullying diminuiu um pouco, apesar de não ter parado.

Na terceira semana ele passou a simplesmente me ignorar. Foi então que o meu aniversário chegou. Dezoito anos.

Acordei me sentindo estranha e sem vontade de sair da cama. Mas não era como se eu tivesse uma escolha, pois logo que desliguei meu despertador, ouvi um carro estacionar e sabia muito bem que era Alice, louca para me arrumar para o _grande dia_. Eu tinha tentando convencê-la de que não era nada demais, mas ela não me ouviu. Desci pra abrir a porta sem ânimo nenhum.

— Feliz aniversário, Bella! – ela gritou, ao contrário de mim, explodindo de energia e felicidade. Suspirei e forcei um sorriso no rosto.

— Obrigada, Allie.

— Você vai ter um sorriso no rosto já-já, te garanto! – prometeu, me puxando para meu quarto de volta. – Vá tomar um banho, caprichado, e lave o cabelo com aquele shampoo que eu te dei.

Assenti, sem me dar ao trabalho de discutir. Tomei um banho longo e tranquilo, massageando meu couro cabeludo lentamente. Me depilei e saí do banheiro me sentindo de fato bem.

— Ok, sente aqui e vamos começar a diversão! – fez Alice, animada.

Eu me vesti só com a roupa íntima e deixei que ela secasse meu cabelo e usasse o _baby liss_ pra formar cachos grandes e com aparência natural em meu cabelo. Ela também passou maquiagem em meu rosto – leve, do jeito que eu tinha implorado pra ser. Ao final de uma hora, ela me entregou a roupa que eu vestiria, e embora não fosse minha primeira escolha, eu admito que era um conjunto bonito.

Uma blusa branca aparentemente simples, mas que se ajustava ao meu corpo e tinha um decote generosamente moderado e uma sala preta um pouco rodada, que por ser mais curta do que eu gostaria, me foi dada uma meia-calça escura para disfarçar. Alice também me entregou minhas sapatilhas pretas preferidas e um cinto pequeno para modelar ainda mais minha cintura.

Me olhei no espelho e sorri.

— Ah! Eu não disse que ia colocar um sorriso no seu rosto?! – lembrou, e eu ri baixo.

— Obrigada, Allie. Eu estou tão bonita. – falei, corando forte, e ela gargalhou e me abraçou.

— Está linda, minha querida. Agora vamos, temos que chegar cedo, quero que todos te vejam. – guinchou, animada e orgulhosa do seu trabalho.

Ela me levou em seu chamativo _porsche_ amarelo e depois que estacionamos, ficamos sentadas no capô do carro conversando. Havia poucos alunos que já estavam na escola, mas cada um deles olhou para nós ao chegarmos, e, apesar de provavelmente em qualquer outro dia isso teria me deixado sem graça, hoje eu estava me sentido bonita e desejada.

Enquanto ficávamos ali conversando banalidades, os minutos foram passando, e de repente um brilho prata chamou minha atenção no estacionamento. Observei com minha visão periférica e reconheci o meu pesadelo ambulante nas últimas semanas saindo do carro, lindo como sempre. Me recusei a olhar para ele até que ele estivesse dentro do meu campo de visão – eu _não ia _virar o rosto só pra dar esse gostinho a ele.

Alice puxou a minha mão pra me fazer olhar pra ela, mas eu a ignorei e continuei encarando o pátio à minha frente até que Edward passou por ali. E para minha surpresa, ele estava olhando diretamente pra mim.

Não meus olhos, mas minhas pernas e meu corpo como um todo – de cima a baixo, os olhos deles percorriam minha silhueta.

E o olhar dele quando nossos olhos finalmente se encontraram... Não era repulsa. Não era ódio.

Era desejo.

xXx

xXx

xXx

**Oie! Hoje no dia certo, aqui está o próximo. Deixem um recadinho pra me animar a postar o próximo!**


	4. Bipolar

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO – Bipolar**

xXx

_**Someone call the doctor  
**__(Alguém chame um médico)  
__**Got a case of a love bi-polar  
**__(Temos um caso de amor bipolar)  
__**Stuck on a roller coaster  
**__(Presa numa montanha russa)__**  
Can't get off this ride  
**__(Não consigo sair desse brinquedo)_

_**You change your mind  
**__(Você muda de ideia)  
__**Like a girl changes clothes  
**__(Como uma garota troca de roupas)_

_**Cause you're hot then you're cold  
**__(Porque você é quente, então é frio)__**  
You're yes then you're no  
**__(Você é "sim" e então "não")__**  
You're in and you're out  
**__(Você está dentro, depois está fora)  
__**You're up and you're down  
**__(Você está pra cima, e depois pra baixo)_

**x Katy Perry – Hot N' Cold x**

xXx

— Você _viu _aquilo? – Alice guinchou, e eu só pude assentir, de boca aberta. – Ele estava tipo... te comendo com os olhos. Se ele não fosse tão idiota... Urgh, mas nem podemos negar que ele é uma delícia.

— Quem é uma delícia? – perguntou Jasper, surgindo do nada. Ele me olhou de cima a baixo com um sorriso. – Uau, aniversariante. _Você _está uma delícia.

Eu gargalhei e bati em Jasper de brincadeira, ficando corada até a raiz do cabelo.

— Besta. – briguei, sem graça.

— Vem aqui, garota. Deixa eu te dar um abraço de verdade. – ele chamou, estendendo os braços pra mim. Eu o abracei com força, sorrindo contra seu peito forte. – Feliz aniversário, Bella. Já não é mais uma criança.

— Eu já não sou uma criança há muito tempo, Jazz. – provoquei, sorrindo com malícia. Ele arregalou os olhos.

— Você, mocinha, está andando _demais _com a minha namorada. Você não era assim quando eu te conheci. – acusou, brincando.

— Bom, eu acho que eu não tinha mesmo formado minha personalidade com dois meses de idade, então concordo com você. – brinquei de volta, e ele e Alice riram. Suspirei. – Crianças, hora de ir pra aula, não é mesmo? Até o almoço.

— Até! Boa sorte. – Alice desejou, enquanto Jasper apenas se despediu.

Ela sabia que minha primeira aula era literatura moderna e estava me encorajando. Me perguntei se hoje meu professor _querido _iria me tratar do jeito que vinha me tratando – com absoluta indiferença.

Eu achei que estava certa, porque ele não lançou mais nenhum olhar pra mim quando a aula se iniciou. Porém, quando faltavam poucos minutos para o final da hora, Alice passou pela porta da minha sala.

— Feliz aniversário, Bella! – ela gritou, e eu gemi, cobrindo o rosto imediatamente corado. Risadas soaram pela sala e eu quis morrer.

— O que foi isso? – Edward falou, confuso, olhando para a porta. Os alunos continuaram rindo e eu continuei escondida.

— Hoje é o aniversário da Bella. – explicou Mike, e eu o encarei, surpresa. – O quê? Está na lista de aniversariantes do mês da escola.

O professor levantou as sobrancelhas pra mim, questionando. Eu fiz uma careta e dei de ombros. Ele respirou fundo e revirou os olhos pra mim antes de continuar sua aula.

Quando o sinal indicou a troca de sala, eu juntei minhas coisas e pretendia deixar a sala quietamente, mas ele _tinha _que me parar.

— Isabella? – chamou, e eu suspirei, sabendo que lá vinha bronca. Eu ia _matar _Alice depois.

— Sim? – murmurei, desanimada, me virando para ele. Ele olhou para a porta e eu acompanhei seu olhar, notando o último aluno sair. Suspirei e voltei meu olhar para ele, preparada para um olhar de desprezo, mas seus olhos mostravam diversão.

— Peça para sua amiga não fazer aquilo de novo. Dispersa demais os alunos. – fez ele.

Era isso? Peça pra sua amiga não fazer aquilo de novo? Nenhuma humilhação ou cara de vou-te-matar-quando-você-me-der-as-costas? O encarei, sem conseguir esconder a surpresa em meu rosto.

— Tudo bem. – concordei, congelada no lugar. Ele passou por mim em direção à porta, mas quando alcançou o corredor, chamou meu nome. – Sim?

— Feliz aniversário. – desejou, e virou as costas e saiu andando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

xXx

— Ele tem problemas sérios. Bipolaridade. Ele é completamente louco. – murmurei, depois que contei à Alice sobre a atitude de Edward Cullen, o cara mais confuso que eu já tinha conhecido.

— Eu acho que ele está a fim de você. – Alice falou, e eu gargalhei.

— É, certo. Ele me trata como _lixo_ por semanas, qual outro motivo poderia existir? – ironizei, e ela revirou os olhos para mim.

— Bom, vocês transaram, então em algum momento ele se sentiu atraído por você. Ele passou essas semanas lutando contra isso e te tratando mal pra que você não tentasse se aproximar de novo dele. Mas te ver hoje com essa roupa foi demais. – explicou minha melhor amiga, cuja sanidade eu estava começando a questionar.

— Alice, ele tem vinte e cinco anos, por que diabos ele estaria a fim de uma garota de dezesse- dezoito? – racionalizei, rindo comigo mesma por ainda não ter me acostumado com a nova idade.

— E os homens não são todos assim? Quer dizer, acompanhe meu pensamento. Se nós estamos sentadas numa praça e passam um menininho de 14 anos, um garoto de 18, um rapaz de 25, um cara de 35 e um tiozinho de 45 anos, qual vai chamar nossa atenção? O garoto de 18 e o rapaz de 25. Algumas meninas possivelmente poderiam achar um cara de 35 atraente também. Agora inverta a situação. Um cara de dezoito anos sentado na praça. Uma menina de 14 anos já é uma moça, e ele a olhará como tal, assim como uma garota de dezoito vai ser atraente para ele, e provavelmente as de 25 e 35 anos também. Quase todas as faixas etárias são atraentes para eles. – fez ela, explicando calmamente.

Fui obrigada a concordar, apesar de ter resmungado baixo.

— E você? – perguntou Alice de repente.

— Eu o quê? – estranhei, franzindo o centro. Ela levantou as sobrancelhas e me encarou com um sorriso divertido.

— _Você _está a fim dele?

Eu gargalhei, surpresa.

— Está brincando, né? Ele me trata mal e você acha que eu possa estar gostando ou o quê? Fala sério, Allie. – reclamei.

— Toda garota tem uma quedinha por um bad boy. É genética, é involuntário. E ele é quente como o inferno. – suspirou, e eu revirei os olhos para ela.

— Alice querida, você tem um namorado. Controle-se. – brinquei. Ela revirou os olhos de volta pra mim.

— Ter um namorado não me faz ser cega. – respondeu, sorrindo pra mim. Eu gargalhei e revirei os olhos para ela.

— Mas devia te fazer ser menos tarada. – ri, e ela me bateu.

— Eu não sou tarada!

— Diz a garota que estava checando o traseiro de outro cara que não o namorado dela. – mencionei, notando Jasper se aproximando. Ele só ouviu metade do que eu disse, mas franziu o cenho mesmo assim.

— Allie? Você anda checando o traseiro de outros? Eu me sinto traído. – ele suspirou, fazendo um drama exagerado.

— Eu posso checar outros traseiros, mas você sabe que é só o seu que eu vou agarrar. – fez ela, piscando maliciosamente para o namorado.

— URGH! – gemi, tapando os ouvidos. – Vocês são _nojentos_.

— Hey, Jazz, ouça isso. O que pensar de um cara que passa o tempo todo sendo mau e enchendo o saco de uma garota, e quando ela de repente se veste bem, ele é educado e diz feliz aniversário pra ela? – falou Alice, como se não estivesse óbvio que estava falando de mim. – O que você acha? O que está se passando na cabeça dele?

— Preciso mesmo responder? – meu melhor amigo riu. Eu corei e cruzei os braços, insatisfeita. – Garotos são idiotas, não sabem como chamar a atenção, então ficam no pé das meninas que gostam. Agora... Quem consegue resistir a isso?

Ele apontou meu corpo, dos pés à cabeça, com um sorriso de aprovação e uma espécie de reverência. Me mexi, desconfortável.

— Chega desse assunto. – mandei, balançando a cabeça. Os dois riram juntos, e eu corei ainda mais. – Já está na hora de ir pra próxima aula. Até mais.

Constrangida ao extremo, dei as costas à cafeteria e fui me esconder na minha próxima aula.

Eu só me lembrei que seria Literatura Inglesa quando já estava na porta, e Edward já estava olhando pra mim, estranhando meu adiantamento.

— Posso ajudá-la, Isabella? – perguntou, confuso. Mordi o lábio. Por que ele estava sendo tão educado comigo? Era porque hoje eu estava bonitinha? Ou ele tinha simplesmente se cansado de me infernizar?

— Está tudo bem. Posso... ficar por aqui? – pedi, hesitando. Ele deu de ombros e voltou o olhar para os papéis em sua mesa.

Sentei-me no lugar que já havia me acostumado a ocupar, na primeira fileira de carteiras da sala, e abri um livro pra passar o tempo.

— Gosta de livros? – perguntou meu professor, e eu pulei de susto. O olhei, mas ele estava focado em suas anotações. Continuei o encarando, à espera. Ele finalmente levantou os olhos. – Gosta?

Assenti e levantei a capa pra ele ver o título – Orgulho e Preconceito de Jane Austen.

— Nós estamos estudando Razão e Sensibilidade dela. – fez ele, confuso.

— Eu sei, mas gosto de Orgulho e Preconceito. Já li Razão e Sensibilidade também, e estou relendo ao longo das atividades... – expliquei, e ele assentiu.

— Você nunca faz algo pela metade, não é mesmo? – brincou, e eu não tinha certeza se tinha entendido o que ele quis dizer, mas um aluno entrou na aula e eu deixei passar.

Ao longo da aula sobre Razão e Sensibilidade, o professor continuava me lançando olhares, como se estivesse pedindo minha confirmação. Por estranho que fosse, eu não podia negar que era quase certeza que eu tinha sido a única a já ter lido todo o livro.

De qualquer forma, isso me perturbou profundamente, e eu quase saí correndo dali quando a aula terminou. Meu dia passou estranhamente rápido, e logo estávamos saindo da escola e indo pra Port Angeles comemorar meu aniversário. Como era um dia de semana, tínhamos que voltar cedo, mas mesmo assim valeria a pena passar um tempo com meus amigos, que eram mais como irmãos pra mim, embora eles namorassem (urgh).

xXx

**Pausa no meio do capítulo pra pedir que vocês leiam a notinha da autora lá no final!**

xXx

O despertador tocou e eu gemi, rolando na cama. Não estava com vontade de levantar hoje. Contra minha vontade, eu tinha tomado alguns drinks com Alice e Jasper na noite anterior; o álcool tinha voltado durante a noite para me assombrar, me obrigando a depositar o conteúdo do meu estômago no vaso sanitário.

Então eu estava com gosto de ressaca na boca e enjoada até o fim. Pra piorar, aquele gosto, aquela dor de cabeça leve, o enjoo – _tudo _me lembrava uma noite quase um mês atrás.

A noite que eu tinha perdido minha virgindade com um completo estranho.

Isso me fez lembrar o dia que o conheci de fato, e meu estômago começou a piorar. Suspirei, decidindo bolar a aula de hoje.

Foi aí que a campainha tocou. Eu não tinha ouvido nenhum carro chegar, mas eu _estava _distraída com minhas lembranças, então levantei e fui atender a porta lentamente.

— Alice? – estranhei vê-la com dois copos de café numa mão, uma sacola na outra e um sorriso enorme. – Meu aniversário foi ontem, o que você está fazendo aqui tão cedo?

Estiquei minha mão para um dos cafés que ela segurava e minha amiga deu um passo para o lado, entrando na minha casa.

— Os dois cafés são meus. Estou acordada há duas horas. Preciso disso. A sacola é sua, embora. – fez ela, tomando um gole grande de um dos copos depois que eu peguei a sacola. – São as roupas que você vai vestir hoje.

Eu encarei o conteúdo da sacola com um sorriso. Ela _só podia _estar brincando comigo. Ri baixo.

— Alice, fala sério. – revirei os olhos pra ela, dando-lhe as costas e indo para meu quarto pegar uma roupa pra vestir antes de ir tomar um banho para acordar melhor e tirar o cheiro de álcool de mim. Faltar a aula era apenas um sonho que eu não podia realizar, infelizmente.

— Estou falando muito sério. Vá tomar um banho que eu vou te esperar no seu quarto. Vou te arrumar pra escola todos os dias agora.

— Por quê? – questionei, como se tivesse sido condenada à forca.

Não me entendam mal, eu amo Alice com todo o meu coração.

Mas tê-la me fazendo de Barbie Bella todos os dias era algo inimaginavelmente doloroso de se pensar.

— Não. – gemi, discordando.

— Sim. Você precisa ficar linda. Jasper está certo, ele está afim de você, e você vai conquistá-lo.

— Você está louca? Você quer que eu me insinue para um _professor_? Uma coisa é arrumar um encontro com o entregador de pizza, Allie, mas isso já é demais. – argumentei, sentando-me em minha cama com uma expressão cansada.

— Não estou dizendo que é pra você dormir com ele de novo. É só pra fazê-lo pagar por ter te deixado constrangida tantas vezes. – explicou ela, e eu revirei os olhos.

— E como usar _isso_ – eu apontei para a mini saia dentro da sacola – vai deixá-lo _constrangido_?

— Eu aposto que vai deixá-lo numa situação muito constrangedora para um professor durante a aula. – fez ela, piscando pra mim maliciosamente. Eu tentei segurar, mas acabei gargalhando sem querer. – Ahá! Você concorda comigo.

— Não, não concordo, mas desde quando eu sou capaz de te impedir de fazer algo que você já decidiu fazer? – resmunguei, dando de ombros.

— Banho, agora! – mandou, rindo, e eu peguei minha toalha e me dirigi para o banheiro.

xXx

Eu _achava _que a roupa que tinha usado no meu aniversário era reveladora. Mas aquilo não era nada comparado ao que Alice queria que eu usasse hoje. Uma mini saia, sem nem uma meia-calça pra disfarçar, e uma suéter grudado em meu corpo com um decote em V que deixava pouca coisa para a imaginação. Ah, e o maior salto do mundo pra finalizar o look.

— Não vou usar isso. – decretei, e Alice tentou abrir a boca para argumentar. – Vamos combinar uma coisa? Um artigo revelador por dia. Ou a saia curta ou a blusa decotada. Desse jeito eu vou parecer uma vadia!

— Certo. Hoje você fica com a saia. A blusa fica pra outro dia. – aceitou.

— E saltos acima de 5 cm apenas uma vez por semana. – continuei. Ela me encarou. – Qual é, Allie. Você sabe que eu vou cair com isso. Não me obrigue a pagar esse mico.

— Tudo bem. – concordou, mas revirou os olhos pra mim. – Vai calçar isso, então.

Ela estendeu um par de sandálias baixas minhas. Suspirei, dando de ombros.

— Pode ser. – resmunguei.

Terminei de me arrumar e saímos para a escola. Notei o olhar de cada pessoa do corpo estudantil me analisando de cima à baixo. Algumas garotas me encaravam com óbvia inveja e raiva – Mallory, Stanley e suas seguidoras – enquanto que mais da maioria dos garotos pareciam... tarados.

Me encolhi pra perto de Alice, constrangida com os olhares famintos que eu estava recebendo. Mais uma vez, ficamos esperando no capô do carro dela até que Edward passou por nós. Diferente do que eu estava aguardando, ele me lançou um olhar de raiva, e eu me senti sendo levada de volta às primeiras semanas de aula.

Aquilo não era desejo, não era apreciação ou ao menos um sinal de reconhecimento. Ele estava me encarando com ódio, repulsa e desprezo.

— Me tira daqui, Allie. – sussurrei, e ela me guiou pelo lado contrário da escola para minha primeira aula que felizmente não era com ele.

xXx

— Bom dia. – um mal humorado Edward Cullen disse à sala. Os alunos franziram a sobrancelha, acostumados com um professor animado e divertido. Eu só me encolhi, sabendo muito bem que toda aquela raiva estava direcionada a mim.

— Levantou com o pé esquerdo, Edward? – brincou Mike, e eu mordi o lábio com força, me sentindo culpada ao extremo.

— Acordei muito bem, mas devo dizer que vi algo que eu preferia ter _morrido _antes de ver. – resmungou, lançando um olhar breve para mim.

Ele me odiava.

A suave trégua no meu aniversário tinha sido só isso – uma trégua. Agora ele estava de volta ao jogo de odiar a melhor aluna da sala.

Suspirei.

xXx

— Allie, eu sei que você se esforçou muito pra isso, só que não dá mais. – implorei, mas ela estava irredutível.

— Bella, ele está em fase de negação. Eu aposto que agora mesmo ele está em casa revivendo cada segundo e se divertindo muito. – garantiu, mas eu não estava tão segura assim.

— Ele finalmente parou de me insultar. Não quero que comece tudo de novo. – insisti.

— Hoje é quarta-feira. Me dê até sexta. Eu juro pra você que na sexta-feira ele vai estar te comendo com os olhos como todos os outros caras na escola. – garantiu.

Eu me mexi, desconfortável. Era verdade, todos os garotos da escola estavam me comendo com os olhos. Alguns deles até mesmo tinham vindo até mim me dar oi, como se eu ao menos os conhecesse.

— Até sexta. – confirmei, e foi assim que eu me meti em um grande problema.

**xXx**

**xXX**

**Olá, flores de cerejeira! Estou postando esse capítulo com atraso, eu sei. Confesso que uma das coisas que mais me motivava a postar fanfic eram as reviews, as interações com as leitoras, e isso não tem acontecido muito. Eu sei que estamos num ponto da história que já foi publicado, então o interesse é baixo. Muitas de vocês já tinham lido essa história até o ponto que postei no meu perfil antigo e provavelmente quem nunca tinha visto já deve ter achado a história também.**

**Por isso, decidi fazer uma coisa diferente pra pedir que o engajamento seja maior. Vou mandar ****um extra ****para todas (todos? tem algum menino por aí? pronuncie-se! hehe) que comentarem esse capítulo. Se você não tem conta nesse site, deixe seu email assim: fulanadetal arroba gmail ponto com (não pode colocar o símbolo arroba, é bom dar espaços, pq se não o site censura!). **

**TODOS OS EXTRAS serão cenas inéditas, escritas e nunca publicadas antes. Serão momentos que "não vimos" ou pontos de vistas diversos.**

**O extra dessa semana é o ponto de vista do Edward chegando na escola de manhã.**

**Até semana que vem!**


	5. Tortura

**CAPÍTULO CINCO – Tortura**

xXx

_**I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
**__(Eu posso sentir o gosto da tensão como uma nuvem de fumaça no ar)__**  
Now I'm breathing like I'm running  
**__(Agora estou respirando como se estivesse correndo)  
__**Cause you're taking me there  
**__(Pois você me faz chegar lá)  
__**Don't you know  
**__(Você não sabe?)  
__**You spin me out of control  
**__(Você me faz perder o controle)_

**x Jessie J – Domino x**

xXx

A quinta-feira começou estranha. Meu pai ainda estava em casa quando Alice e eu saímos pra escola, e ele obviamente notou minhas roupas diferentes.

— Indo para algum lugar, Bella? – estranhou. Eu me mexi, desconfortável.

— Escola. – murmurei, corando.

— Ah, Charlie, é tudo minha culpa! É a semana do aniversário da Bella e eu queria que ela se arrumasse mais. Você não gostou? Eu acho que ela está tão bonita, não está? – chiou Alice com seu jeito mais fofo possível.

Eu agradeci silenciosamente, porque naquele dia eu _estava _bonita. Eu vestia um short jeans curto com uma meia calça escura e grossa por baixo, calçando botas sem salto. Uma camisa xadrez nem um pouco justa completava meu visual. Nada extremamente vulgar como no dia anterior, apenas... bonita.

— Está sim, muito bonita. – meu pai concordou, ainda meio confuso. – Boa aula, meninas.

— Bom trabalho. – eu e Alice falamos ao mesmo tempo, e então saímos para a escola.

— Essa foi por pouco. – suspirei. – Graças a Deus estou decente hoje.

— Graças a Deus, nada! Graças _a mim_! Eu reparei que a patrulha ainda estava aqui quando cheguei e não quis arriscar chefe Swan atirando em mim por te fazer parecer uma mulher adulta demais, ou gostosa demais. – respondeu ela, brincando comigo. Revirei os olhos.

— Apenas dirija, Alice.

Nos posicionamos em nosso lugar de sempre, aparentemente esperando Jasper chegar, mas na verdade aguardando Edward aparecer. Não demorou tanto quanto nos outros dias, e eu me perguntei se ele estava tentando chegar mais cedo para nos evitar. Pobre Edward, não funcionou...

— Lá vem ele. – Alice sussurrou pra mim, e eu assenti discretamente.

Acompanhei-o com minha visão periférica, e o observei ficar diretamente na minha frente. Eu notei seus lábios numa linha fina e suas mãos em punho, como se ele estivesse se segurando. Continuei o encarando até que, finalmente, antes de entrar no prédio, ele não resistiu e se virou para me olhar.

Seus olhos deixaram uma trilha de fogo em meu corpo, que infelizmente durou pouco tempo porque ele se virou e quase saiu correndo para dentro.

— Ele vai chegar lá. Ainda tenho um dia para torturá-lo. – garantiu Alice, sorrindo pra mim. Suspirei, nervosa.

xXx

— Hey, Bella. – alguém me chamou do fundo da sala, e eu virei.

Um garoto me encarava com um sorriso quase faminto e nem um pouco educado.

— Oi. – murmurei, sem ter ideia de quem era esse garoto que estava na minha aula de inglês. Alice riu baixo ao meu lado e eu corei.

— Está ocupada no sábado? – perguntou descaradamente. Eu engoli em seco, constrangida.

— Na verdade sim. – respondi, e era mesmo verdade.

— Outro dia, então. – insistiu e eu soltei um barulho entre uma aceitação e uma negação.

Quando virei de volta pra frente, Edward me encarava com uma sobrancelha levantada. Corei forte e abaixei o rosto para me concentrar em meu caderno. A aula foi tranquila, e ao final dela, Alice se despediu de mim rapidamente para correr para Química Básica, cujo professor era um inferno.

— Tem muitos caras correndo atrás de você. – disse o professor Cullen, quando estávamos sozinhos.

Eu queria poder ter saído correndo pra minha próxima aula, mas a minha próxima lição era Literatura Americana, nessa mesma sala, com esse mesmo professor. O ignorei, fingindo que não ouvia.

— Deve estar adorando isso. Pode até escolher com quem sair no fim de semana. Bom... do jeito que você está, isso não me surpreende.

O sangue subiu para o meu rosto e eu cerrei os punhos.

— Você não sabe nada sobre mim. – resmunguei, nervosa.

— Ah, eu sei como fato comprovado que você fica ótima em mini saias. – fez ele, com um tom que eu não consegui definir se ele estava sendo irônico ou me elogiando. Ofeguei de ultraje de qualquer forma.

— Isso- isso- argh! Por que você não me deixa em paz? Eu preciso te lembrar que seu futuro como professor está nas minhas mãos? – falei, e me arrependi no segundo seguinte quando o sorriso divertido no rosto dele foi substituído por uma carranca.

— Não, não precisa me lembrar disso, Isabella.

E o rei do gelo estava de volta.

Merda.

xXx

— Estraguei tudo, Allie. – confessei pra ela no refeitório, mantendo meu olhar no corredor, à procura de qualquer sinal de Jasper. – Eu acho que ele estava brincando comigo, e eu o ameacei. Sou muito estúpida!

— Calma, nem tudo está perdido. Ainda temos a sexta-feira. E você pode pedir desculpas pra ele. Diga que se precipitou. Homens gostam de mulheres que admitem seus erros. – instruiu Alice.

— É claro que gostam. – resmunguei, e notei Jasper vindo para nossa mesa.

— Sem fome, Bells? – perguntou ele, me enxotando da cadeira que eu estava para sentar ali.

É claro que ele podia ficar ao lado da sua namorada, mas por estranho que fosse, ele sempre se sentava no meio de nós duas. Eu sabia muito bem que essa atitude fazia com que rolasse boatos sobre "nossa relação à três". O que era estúpido, porque Jasper era completamente apaixonado por Alice, enquanto que eu era uma irmãzinha pra ele – e o sentimento era recíproco.

— Estou estressada. – admiti, suspirando.

— Vamos sair pra relaxar! Ir no cinema, dar uma volta... – sugeriu.

Aí é que ficava ainda mais estranho. Jasper e eu havíamos sido criados juntos – minha mãe me deixou quando eu era pequena demais pra até mesmo ter alguma lembrança dela, e eu passava todos os dias na casa dele, com a mãe dele tomando conta de nós dois.

Devido a isso, nosso laço era forte demais, até mesmo se comparado com a minha cumplicidade com Alice, ou com o amor dele por ela. Alice entendia. Às vezes eu saia com Jazz, só nós dois. Os boatos eram absurdos, só porque nós ficávamos sempre abraçados.

— Claro. Eu acho que eu estou precisando de um pouco de colo. – brinquei, o abraçando de lado.

— Ah, garota... Você sabe que eu estou sempre aqui. Sei que a minha namorada quer te roubar de mim, mas você é minha primeiro, sabe disso não é? – brincou de volta, e eu e Alice rimos.

— Jasper querido, você sabe que ela é de nós dois. – garantiu Alice e nós rimos juntos. Era esse tipo de brincadeira que havia criado os boatos, mas eu não dava a mínima, na verdade eu _amava _o jeito que nós três funcionávamos, sem ciúmes ou possessividade.

xXx

Jasper me levou para Port Angeles e nós passeamos por um shopping pequeno antes de desistir dos fast foods e irmos para um restaurante de comida italiana no centro da cidade. Como sempre, estávamos andando com os braços dados, e eu estava rindo de algo que ele dissera quando entramos no restaurante e literalmente demos de cara com o professor Cullen.

— Boa noite, professor. – Jasper cumprimentou, educado. Eu lancei-lhe um sorriso que eu esperava que não tivesse saído como uma careta e abaixei o rosto, sem graça.

— Olá, Jasper, Isabella. – respondeu ele, e eu tive a leve impressão de que ele estava me provocando. Nós passamos por Edward e conseguimos uma mesa tranquila.

— Não gostei do jeito que ele te olhou. – murmurou Jasper, e eu o encarei, surpresa.

— Como assim? Como ele me olhou? – perguntei corando. Jasper não notou.

— Não sei, ele não olhou pra você como se fosse uma aluna dez anos mais nova que ele, pareceu que... Não sei. – respondeu, franzindo o cenho.

— O que quer dizer? – insisti.

— Um professor devia olhar pra uma aluna como se ela fosse... Eu não sei. Do mesmo jeito que ele olha pra um aluno garoto, e não prestar atenção a ela. – resmungou. Eu o encarei, ainda sem entender.

— Jazz, do que você está falando?

— Ele te olhou de cima a baixo, Bella. Será que se eu não tivesse aqui ele iria dar em cima de você? – especulou. Eu revirei os olhos.

— Como você disse, eu sou quase dez anos mais nova que ele. Não existe motivo nenhum para preocupação, Jazz. – garanti, mesmo que eu não tivesse certeza disso.

— Tudo bem. Só estou tentando de proteger. Caras assim mais velhos só querem uma coisa com meninas mais novas. – avisou.

_Como se eu não soubesse_.

— Relaxa, Jazz. Eu sei me cuidar. – garanti, piscando pra ele.

xXx

— Hoje é o último dia! – cantarolei para Alice, e ela cruzou os braços.

— O último dia _de tentativas_. Se der certo, você é minha até o fim do ano letivo.

— Espera, _O QUÊ? _– gritei, chocada. – Não!

— Sim! – discordou Alice. – Se hoje ele te olhar com desejo do jeito que eu disse que ele iria, você me deve! E eu já sei como cobrar! Barbie Bella pra sempre!

— Alice... – tentei argumentar, mas ela me ignorou completamente.

— Sem discussão. Vá tomar banho. – mandou e eu bufei, mas acabei indo.

Enrolei o máximo que pude durante o banho, me perguntando se hoje Edward "prestaria atenção" em mim, com Jasper dissera na noite passada. Lavei o cabelo calmamente e finalmente saí do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha.

— Hoje é um dia especial, você sabe disso não é? – Alice começou a falar assim que eu entrei no quarto. – O que ele ver hoje vai ficar pipocando na mente dele o fim de semana inteiro.

— O que você aprontou, Alice? – suspirei. Ela sorriu.

— Que bom que me conhece, Bella.

Eu passei a mão pelo cabelo molhado, ansiosa pra ver que tipo de tortura visual ela tinha preparado para hoje.

xXx

Nós nem tínhamos saído completamente do carro ainda quando ouvi o primeiro elogio.

— Tá gata hoje, hein Bella? – Mike Newton falou, piscando pra mim. Eu fiquei sem saber se ele estava brincando comigo ou falando sério, mas de qualquer modo só sorri de volta.

— Acho que você acertou na roupa hoje, Alice. – murmurei para ela, rindo.

— Eu _sempre_ acerto. – respondeu, piscando pra mim. Nós duas rimos.

O brilho prata chamou minha atenção, e eu olhei para Alice com um sorriso enorme.

— E o show começou! – fez ela, mantendo sua voz baixa.

Eu estava me sentindo ousada, então metros antes de ele entrar no meu campo de visão, propositalmente inclinei o rosto para o lado a fim de o ver antes. Valeu a pena.

Ele me lançou aquele mesmo olhar de desejo que eu tinha recebido no meu aniversário, mas impossivelmente mais intenso. Edward analisou cada centímetro do meu corpo, de cima à baixo.

Num surto de coragem, sorri pra ele, deixando claro que eu tinha notado sua inspeção. Era pra deixá-lo sem graça, mas tudo o que ele fez foi umedecer os lábios e me lançar um sorriso torto de volta, o que _me _fez constrangida pela reação física em uma certa parte do meu corpo, de repente implorando por atenção.

Alice engasgou ao meu lado.

— Ah, ele é bom. – fez ela e eu ofeguei.

— Puta merda, eu vou sonhar com isso. – gemi.

Nós suspiramos juntas.

— Bom, você conseguiu o que queria. – parabenizei Alice, sorrindo. Ela levantou as sobrancelhas pra mim.

— O que _eu _queria? Como se você não quisesse vê-lo se ajeitando nas calças. – brincou, e eu corei.

Jasper ia chegar a qualquer momento e eu de repente me senti constrangida que meu irmãozinho me visse com uma bota com o salto tão alto, uma saia tão justa e tão curta, e uma blusa tão... bem, não havia nada de errado com a blusa, mas o resto todo me fez desistir de esperá-lo do lado de fora.

— Eu já vou entrando. – avisei.

— Vai persegui-lo no corredor ou está com vergonha de Jasper te ver tão crescida? – brincou. Eu corei ainda mais e a ignorei, indo pra dentro do prédio da escola com meus cadernos na mão.

Eu parei no meu armário pra guardar o livro de biologia que eu tinha usado para estudar no dia anterior e já segui para minha sala, sentindo os olhares queimando em mim. Me perguntei se era isso que uma pessoa popular sentia, e me vi sorrindo pela atenção. Normalmente eu ficaria super consciente de qualquer um me encarando, mas eu tinha me olhado no espelho hoje, e _sabia _que eu estava atraente.

Cheguei na sala que seria minha primeira aula e estranhei que Edward ainda não estivesse ali, mas assim que me sentei notei que ele tinha estado logo atrás de mim no corredor e já estava arrumando suas coisas na mesa. E, não tão disfarçadamente, ajeitando-se em suas calças. Soltei uma risada baixa sem conseguir evitar, e olhei para o chão a fim de que ele não notasse que eu estava rindo dele.

— Você sempre chegou cedo à escola ou é só pra torturar qualquer um que chegue depois de você? – fez Edward, os olhos grudados em um caderno que ele estava folheando.

— As duas coisas. – respondi, brincando. Ele levantou o rosto pra me olhar e eu estava sorrindo, um pouco corada. Edward rapidamente abaixou a cabeça mais uma vez, mas não rápido o suficiente para eu não notar o sorriso discreto dele.

Eu ia beijar e apertar Alice por estar tão certa sobre minhas roupas.

xXx

— Então, Bella... – disse um garoto que surgiu de lugar nenhum, me encurralando no corredor. Eu o encarei, confusa. – Cinema esse sábado, eu e você no escurinho.

— Hã?

— Você sabe, tem muitas coisas legais que nós poderíamos fazer juntos... – insistiu o infeliz que eu nem sabia o nome, descaradamente roçando os dedos em meu braço e descendo pra minha cintura.

Bati na mão dele para afastá-lo.

— Tira sua mão de mim! Eu nem sei o seu nome! – o empurrei para longe e dei um passo atrás.

— Meu nome é Evan McKenna, se faz diferença pra você, baby. Eu te pego às seis. – piscou pra mim.

— Você está _louco _se acha que eu vou sair com você. – deixei claro, e dei a volta ao redor dele para ir para o refeitório.

Alice já estava sentada com Jasper. Ignorei o fato de que eles estavam de mãos dadas e os empurrei separados pra sentar entre eles. Eu estava precisando de _dois _amigos agora.

— Por que os homens são incapazes de admirar alguém de longe? – pensei alto, e os dois entenderam imediatamente sobre o que eu estava falando, já que não era a primeira nem a segunda vez que eu tinha sido assediada nos últimos dias.

— Peço desculpas a vocês mulheres lindas e sedutoras, pela inabilidade da minha raça de se controlar perto de tanta beleza. – disse Jasper, fazendo uma pequena reverência pra mim. Revirei os olhos pra ele.

— Desculpa, Bella. Você sabe que a minha intenção nunca foi te deixar constrangida. – murmurou minha amiga, um pouco sem graça.

— Só me abracem, ok? E me protejam pra que ninguém vá até a casa do Chefe Swan teoricamente me levar pra sair. Eu sequer vou estar aqui no sábado! Pretendo voltar tarde esse fim de semana, estou precisando relaxar em um lugar que as pessoas não ficam me secando com os olhos. – falei, suspirando. Os dois passaram os braços em volta de mim.

— Fica tranquila. Seu sábado de leitura está à salvo. Vou dizer para os caras ficarem longe de você. – garantiu Jasper, e eu o abracei mais forte.

— Obrigada, maninho.

xXx

— Alice, eu vou até uma livraria, e não uma passarela de moda! – reclamei, cruzando os braços.

— Olha, eu nem comprei nada de novo pra você, ok? Estou mexendo nas suas próprias roupas e formando um _look_ legal, não reclame! – fez Alice, e eu suspirei.

— Os últimos dias foram complicados com todo mundo me tarando, será que eu não podia ter um dia de folga, já que nem ao menos as pessoas de Forks vão me ver? Quem se importa com o que estranhos pensam de mim? – insisti, mas ela estava irredutível.

— Vou te arrumar, pronto e acabou. Vá tomar um banho que sua roupa estará em cima da cama quando voltar. Não lave o cabelo. – mandou, e eu praguejei antes de obedecê-la.

Como prometido, assim que saí do banho a calça jeans que eu mais odiava estava em cima da cama, assim como um suéter cinza que Alice tinha me dado de aniversário e que eu ainda não tinha usado.

Gemi.

— Eu odeio essa calça! – reclamei.

— Odeia mesmo? – fez ela, sorrindo. A encarei, sem entender. – Qual é, Isabella. Até semana passada você odiava qualquer roupa que te deixasse bonita. Seja sincera consigo mesma. Você não odeia essa calça.

Franzi o cenho e cruzei os braços para ela. Fazia meses desde a última vez que eu tinha usado aquela calça, e mal me lembrava como ela ficava em mim, só lembrava que eu a odiava por ser justa demais. Suspirei e me vesti, colocando a roupa que ela mandou.

O resultado foi uma Bella discretamente arrumada, e parecendo bonita naturalmente. Gostei do que vi, e fui obrigada a admitir que gostava daquela calça.

— Agora está pronta pra ir! – decretou Alice e eu suspirei. – Vem dormir em casa hoje?

— Acho que sim, te ligo quando voltar. Obrigada, Allie. Vejo você mais tarde. – falei, beijando o rosto dela e saindo de casa rumo ao descanso das pessoas de Forks.

**xXx**

**xXx**

**Buongiorno! Cá estou começando o domingo com um capítulo novo.**

**Obrigada por todas as reviews! Estou muito feliz com esses extras que eu estou escrevrendo. Quem mandar re****view essa semana vai receber um outtake chamado "That's my girl" e é um ponto de vista do Jasper. Se não tiver conta no fanfiction, deixe seu email usando fulanadetal arroba gmail ponto com.**

**Boa semana pra vocês!**


	6. Diversão Proibida

**CAPÍTULO SEIS – Diversão proibida**

xXx

_**Right or wrong  
**__(Certo ou errado)  
__**Don't it turn you on?  
**__(Isso não te excita?)  
__**Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah  
**__(Você não vê que estamos perdendo tempo?)_

_**Do you wanna touch?  
**__(Você quer tocar?)__**  
Do you wanna touch?  
**__(Você quer tocar?)  
__**Do you wanna touch me there? **__**Where? There, yeah!  
**__(Você quer me tocar lá? Onde? Lá, sim!)_

**x Joan Jett – Do You Wanna Touch Me? x**

xXx

Livros são a minha salvação. A livraria, biblioteca e sebo Books Paradise era meu _real _paraíso. Seattle era a cidade grande da região, um sonho para muitos dos estudantes da FHS. Pra mim, não.

Eu pegava meu carro todo sábado e dirigia até lá. É claro que só isso já gastava quase toda minha mesada por limpar a casa e fazer comida sempre, mas eu não ligava. Pelo menos uma vez por semana eu _precisava _escapar de Forks e das pessoas estúpidas de lá, então vinha pra cá comprar livros usados, novos ou apenas ler um pouco.

— Gosta realmente de clássicos, huh? – alguém falou atrás de mim e eu girei.

Edward Cullen estava parado na minha frente, me encarando curiosamente. Gemi mais alto do que pretendia.

— O que _você _está fazendo aqui? – reclamei, minha ênfase nem um pouco lisonjeira.

Ele franziu os lábios.

— Estava rodando Port Angeles atrás de livros e me indicaram esse lugar. E você, o que faz por aqui?

— O que _eu _estou fazendo aqui? – falei, em choque. – Este é o _meu _lugar, entendeu? Venho aqui toda semana justamente para _fugir _de Forks e das pessoas de lá, ouviu?

Ele se assustou, estendendo as mãos em rendição.

— Ei, calma. – pediu, dando um passo na minha direção.

O sangue subiu para meu rosto e eu grunhi qualquer coisa antes de marchar para a saída com passos nervosos e seguir para meu carro.

— Bella, espere.

Eu resfoleguei e estaquei no lugar. Ele nunca mais tinha me chamado de Bella, era Isabella o tempo todo. Ele me alcançou e puxou meu braço delicadamente para que eu o encarasse.

— Desculpe. – pediu, falando suavemente.

— Pelo quê está pedindo desculpas, exatamente? – perguntei.

Exceto que eu sabia. Seu tom tinha deixado tudo muito claro, mas eu queria que ele me dissesse.

— Por ser sempre tão rude com você. Por te culpar, quando tão obviamente foi um trabalho em dupla. – ele sorriu de lado e eu o encarei sem ar. – E por esconder uma coisa de você.

— Esconder? – ecoei cautelosamente. Ele hesitou.

— Emmett sabe. – sussurrou.

Cambaleei, tonta.

— Ah meu Deus. – sussurrei, interpretando os olhares estranhos de Emm, finalmente. – Oh Deus.

— Será que podemos conversar um pouco? Não aqui no meio da calçada. – pediu e eu só assenti, ainda um pouco chocada. Ele me puxou para o carro dele e nem protestei. – Conhece algum lugar bom?

Assenti novamente.

— Vire na próxima à esquerda. – indiquei, e o guiei no curto caminho até meu segundo lugar preferido em Seattle.

— Ah não, acho que erramos alguma coisa. – reclamou, já começando a manobrar o carro.

— Não, é aqui. – o impedi, descendo do carro rapidamente.

— Isso é um beco sem saída, Bella.

— Descobriu a América, gênio. – zombei, disfarçando minha reação ao uso do apelido. – Vem logo, quero te mostrar o lugar _de verdade_, aqui é só uma parada.

Ele riu e saiu do carro.

— Ok, senhorita eu-sou-dona-de-Seattle. Me mostre o seu esconderijo.

Sorri para ele, andando na frente. Passamos por um espaço entre dois prédios abandonados e chegamos a uma pracinha mais abandonada ainda. Sentei em um dos balanços e esperei Edward sentar no outro ao meu lado.

O silêncio tomou conta de nós. Pigarreei baixo.

— Alice também sabe. – sussurrei sem olhar pra ele.

Ouvi-o ofegar e xingar baixo, mas então sua respiração se acalmou.

— Bem. – fez ele. – Estamos quites.

Ri baixo e finalmente tive coragem de encará-lo. Ele estava olhando para mim também.

— Desculpe. – sussurrei, perigosamente presa em seu olhar. – Também fui rude com você, e as ameaças não foram nada legais da minha parte.

— Nós dois cometemos erros. – falou.

Ficamos nos olhando em silêncio.

— Você me odeia? – perguntei, neutra. Prometi a mim mesma que não ficaria chateada se ele dissesse que sim.

Ele sorriu.

— Não; não agora, de qualquer modo. _Você_ me odeia?

Neguei com a cabeça, um sorrisinho nos lábios.

Ele se levantou e me puxou pela mão para si. Toquei seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos. Respirei fundo e quase gemi. Ele era _tão _cheiroso! Suspirei e continuei acariciando seu maxilar forte. Sua barba tinha começado a crescer e a sensação áspera em meus dedos era um pouco excitante.

Edward afastou uma mecha de cabelo que estava no meu rosto e sorriu.

— Eu realmente, realmente não devia fazer isso. – sussurrou.

— Fazer o quê? – sussurrei de volta.

— Beijar você.

E antes mesmo que eu tivesse um segundo para processar as palavras, seus lábios selaram os meus. Eu congelei por reflexo, mas então correspondi, agarrando o cabelo dele com força e o trazendo mais pra perto. Senti a língua dele invadindo minha boca e cambaleei, as pernas fracas. Ele passou o braço em torno da minha cintura, me mantendo de pé.

— Vamos sair daqui. – pediu, apertando-me contra seu corpo. Ele estava ficando bem excitado.

— Pra onde? – ofeguei, mas não hesitei em segui-lo.

— Um lugar com quatro paredes em volta, com certeza. – falou, e eu reprimi o desejo de gritar, bater palmas ou dar pulinhos. Ele interpretou errado minha expressão concentrada. – Você quer que eu te leve de volta pra livraria? – perguntou, sem expressão na voz. Ele me levaria, se eu quisesse.

Eu não queria. Bufei e revirei os olhos para ele.

— Não seja bobo. Eu só estava me perguntando onde você pretendia encontrar tal privacidade. – revirei os olhos mais uma vez.

— Vamos para o carro e encontraremos algum lugar.

Nós fomos parar num motel. Edward me encarou em choque e com um pouco de culpa quando comentei que nunca havia entrado em um. Apenas dei de ombros para ele e entramos.

Olá, eu tenho 21 anos. Meu documento? Oh, esqueci no carro, meu _amigo _me deu carona.

Aham, Bella. Todos aqui sabemos que você nunca teria conseguido se Edward não tivesse flertado com a atendente.

Ela nos entregou a chave do quarto e andamos com uma rapidez de maratonista, a mão de Edward agarrando meu pulso e me forçando a acompanhar seu ritmo.

O pior momento foi quando nós entramos no quarto. Eram duas da tarde, dizer que estava tudo deserto era quase um eufemismo. O silêncio ameaçou se tornar um empecilho entre nós.

— Eu juro, se você voltar atrás _agora_, vou seriamente desconfiar da sua opção sexual. – brinquei, notando sua hesitação ao entrar.

— Não é com a minha reputação _sexual _que eu estou preocupado. – fez ele, mas estendeu a mão e pegou a minha. – Se alguém desconfiar que...

— Shh. – mandei. – Conversas ficam pra depois.

Ele suspirou e assentiu. Seus olhos analisaram meu corpo e ele balançou a cabeça minimamente, uma negação para si mesmo. Eu estava pronta para perguntar o que tinha de errado quando nossos olhares se encontraram. O tom verde estava em chamas, me encarando intensamente. Dei um passo involuntário à frente.

Soltando a minha mão lentamente, ele pôs as duas suas em meu ombro.

— Só me diz uma coisa. – sussurrou. Assenti rapidamente. – Você _quer _isso, Isabella? Preciso que me diga.

Senti meu rosto corando. Era muito mais fácil fazer do que falar.

— Eu realmente quero, Edward. – falei, tão baixo que tinha sido menos que um sussurro. Ele assentiu seriamente.

— Me avise se mudar de ideia. – fez ele, e então se abaixou e me beijou.

Não foi um beijo doce. Ele pressionou seus lábios contra os meus decisivamente, com vontade. O ar me escapou imediatamente, e quando ofeguei, eu senti sua língua provocando a minha.

Eu achava que o fato de eu não estar bêbada me deixaria tímida, mas era impossível sentir constrangimento quando Edward me beijava daquele jeito. Era impossível sentir _qualquer coisa_, exceto seu corpo se colando ao meu.

Suas mãos estavam em todo lugar – apalpando, acariciando, apertando. As minhas se concentraram nos cabelos dele, porque eu estava morrendo de vontade de tocá-los há semanas.

Não percebi que estava sendo rebocada para a cama até que caí em cima dela. Edward engatinhou por cima de mim e me arrastou delicadamente para ficarmos no meio enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço de um jeito maravilhoso. Eu abri os olhos e encarei a mim mesma – havia um espelho no teto. Eu sorri para aquilo, vendo meu rosto refletido sorrir pra mim também. Puxei a blusa de frio de Edward com todo o cuidado que minha necessidade permitiu e observei suas costas no espelho.

— Olha pra mim. – ele sussurrou, e eu abaixei o rosto para ele. Suas pupilas ocupavam a maior parte de seus olhos, deixando-os negros.

— Tira sua roupa pra mim?

Eu ofeguei, surpresa com o pedido. Corei até a raiz do cabelo.

— Não consigo parar de me sentir culpado, Bella. Faz isso por mim? Eu preciso acreditar que não estou te obrigando a nada. – pediu, aqueles olhos me encarando intensamente.

— Não _parece _culpado. – eu falei, num sopro de voz. Meu olhar foi inevitavelmente para o volume rígido em sua calça.

— Mente _versus _matéria, Isabella. – explicou, ainda suplicando com os olhos.

— Você vai ter que tirar a sua também. – pedi em troca, corando até o pescoço de constrangimento.

— Nada mais justo. – concordou, e tirou a camisa num movimento rápido. O corpo dele me surpreendeu, um tanquinho perfeito escondido ali. Engoli em seco.

Eu sempre fui magra, mas meio mole. Não havia nada de atraente em mim, ainda mais se eu fosse comparada com outras garotas. Com quantas mulheres Edward já teria transado? Olhando para ele, era fácil saber os tipos: loiras, altas, pernas perfeitas e cinturas finas.

Minha mão ficou paralisada na barra da blusa. Respirei fundo e comecei a puxá-la para cima lentamente, aproveitando ao máximo os curtos segundos que o tecido escondeu meu rosto corado. Joguei-a para o chão com a maior delicadeza possível e observei Edward olhando minha barriga nua e meus seios cobertos pelo sutiã com uma expressão que eu não poderia definir de outro jeito senão sendo de desejo.

Eu não tinha seios gigantescos, mas tampouco eram pequenos. Acho que eram de um tamanho bom, proporcionais com o resto do meu corpo. Engoli em seco ao notá-lo encarando-os.

Tomando a primeira iniciativa novamente, Edward abriu o botão da calça que vestia e saiu de cima de mim por um segundo para arrancá-la por seus pés. Mesmo sabendo que nunca pareceria tão sexy quanto ele tinha sido, tentei fazer os mesmos movimentos que ele, ou pelo menos algo perto.

Seus olhos se fixaram nas minhas mãos e no trabalho ao abrir os malditos _três _botões do jeans e tirá-lo de mim. Ele me analisou por inteiro antes que eu voltasse para a cama.

— Estou em desvantagem. – comentou. Franzi o cenho, então ele apontou para minhas roupas íntimas.

Corei profundamente, assentindo para ele. Com um movimento rápido, dividi meu cabelo na parte de trás e trouxe todo ele para frente em duas partes sobre meus ombros antes de desenganchar o fecho do sutiã em minhas costas e deslizá-lo por meus braços. Não era nada sexy ou algo assim, apenas preto, liso. A calcinha combinava e tinha uma marca de pontos faltando no meio, de onde eu tinha arrancado um estúpido laço.

Meu cabelo longo e espesso cumpriu seu papel e cobriu meus seios. Eu provavelmente parecia uma índia daquele modo, mas não me importei. _Agora_ eu estava constrangida e não me importava com isso.

Edward se inclinou para mais perto, pondo uma mão em meu pescoço delicadamente. Ele afastou os cabelos de um lado e do outro, me deixando frustrada por não poder mais me esconder.

Ele se aproximou ainda mais e começou a beijar meu pescoço calmamente. Eu, porém, não estava nada calma com suas ações. Estava sentindo uma vontade louca de gritar ou gemer. Suas mãos foram para o meu quadril e ele me puxou pra mais perto e apoiou suas pernas ao lado da minha cintura. Sua boca maravilhosa ainda estava em meu pescoço – provavelmente deixando marcas, mas eu não conseguia encontrar uma parte de mim para protestar – e suas mãos foram para meus seios, massageando-os. Eu sibilei quando ele apertou, mas aparentemente ele conhecia mais do meu corpo do que eu mesma, já que na segunda vez – passado o choque inicial –, eu senti muito mais prazer do que desconforto.

— Você é tão bonita... – ele sussurrou em minha pele, descendo a boca para um seio, enquanto o outro ainda era rudemente massageado. Eu gemi baixo, fechando os olhos sem querer.

— Edward... – choraminguei, sem motivo algum. Simplesmente saiu da minha boca. Isso o fez gemer e mover o quadril contra o meu, me fazendo gemer também. Ele moveu a atenção de seus lábios para o outro seio, trocando as funções entre suas mãos e sua boca mágica; a mão livre indo para o meio de nós, tocando meu centro quente sobre o tecido fino. Eu gemi mais alto do que pretendia e cortei o som no meio, cerrando os dentes.

— Nãão... – Edward murmurou, se afastando só um pouco da minha pele sensível. – Eu gosto de te ouvir, não pare.

Seus dedos agilmente arrancaram a pequena peça do meu corpo, descendo-a até onde ele alcançava e me deixando lidar com o resto do caminho, balançando as pernas. Ele tocou-me de novo, outro gemido inevitável saindo. Edward respondeu movendo seus dedos ao redor do ponto, me fazendo gemer mais uma vez. Ele repetiu a ação e eu repeti a reação, um calor incomum surgindo na ponta dos meus dedos do pé. Ele deixou meus seios para se concentrar em tirar sua boxer – por que um homem sexy sempre fica _tão _mais sexy com boxers? – e a arrancou do corpo rapidamente.

Tentei, mas não consegui não olhar para baixo.

Quer dizer, eu _sou _uma adolescente inexperiente! Eu estava curiosa, já que da última vez eu dificilmente tinha prestado atenção a algo específico dele, tanto que não me lembrava do quanto ele era forte. Mordi o lábio com força e fui subindo meu olhar para outras partes daquele corpo enorme. Seus olhos estavam observando meu corpo também, e isso me fez corar de prazer.

De repente eu parei pra pensar em uma coisa que já devia ter passado pela minha cabeça.

Tudo bem, eu não era mais virgem.

Mas durante a(s) minha(s) primeira(s) vez(es), eu estava completamente bêbada, e não tinha sentido nenhuma dor.

Mas agora, só de olhar para... para _aquilo_, eu sabia que não seria tão fácil assim.

— Ei, o que foi? – murmurou Edward, e só então percebi que estava completamente paralisada. – Você quer parar?

— Não. – respondi, constrangida.

— Isabella, eu não sou uma espécie de idiota que vai gritar com você se você disser que não. É só dizer. – insistiu, começando a se afastar. Eu o segurei pelo ombro, impedindo-o de ir pra mais longe.

— Não é isso. Eu quero continuar. Desculpe. – falei rápido, corando. Ele beijou minha boca rapidamente.

— Nada de desculpas. Por que você ficou tão tensa do nada?

Engoli em seco.

— Só... fiquei nervosa de repente. – admiti, mordendo o lábio de leve.

— Não precisa ficar nervosa. Eu te tratei bem da outra vez, não foi? Não vai ter nada de diferente. – me tranquilizou, e eu me concentrei nas memórias boas, apesar de embaçadas, daquela noite.

Senti meu corpo relaxar debaixo de Edward e ele sorriu pra mim.

— Isso. Fica tranquila. – sussurrou, e nós voltamos a nos beijar.

Eu não sabia o que fazer com as minhas mãos, mas não queria ficar com elas paradas, então as movi de volta para o cabelo incrível dele e comecei a massagear seu couro cabeludo. Edward gemeu em meus lábios e começou a acariciar meu corpo de cima à baixo.

Quando ele chegou ao lugar onde eu mais queria, por algum motivo fiquei sem graça e segurei minhas pernas fechadas.

— Relaxa... – murmurou ele, afagando minha coxa e me dando arrepios fortes. O desejo foi maior e eu cedi, deixando-o me tocar aonde eu necessitava de mais atenção.

Senti seus dedos roçarem minha entrada úmida e depois seguirem para meu clitóris, começando a massageá-lo suavemente. Eu gemi alto e ofeguei, sem querer puxando demais seu cabelo e fazendo-o gemer também.

— Desculpa. – sussurrei, constrangida, e ele me encarou, confuso. Eu tirei minha mão dos seus cabelos e ele arregalou os olhos.

— Deus, não. Eu adoro isso, não para. – murmurou, segurando meu braço no lugar. Eu dei uma risadinha excessivamente colegial, mas não consegui evitar.

Ele continuou me acariciando intimamente, até que de repente senti algo mais me tocar lá em baixo. Meu corpo todo ficou tenso e eu trinquei os dentes de nervosismo.

— Shh... – fez ele calmamente. Eu me perguntei como ele conseguia estar tão calmo, já que eu estava surtando. – Isabella... Bella, você precisa relaxar.

Era muito fácil dizer, mas eu _estava _nervosa, e era impossível mandar no meu corpo assim. Mordi o lábio, sem graça, e virei o rosto para não ter que olhá-lo nos olhos. Ao invés de tentar me fazer encará-lo, Edward se inclinou e começou a distribuir uma trilha de beijos molhados em meu pescoço e descendo para os meus seios.

Depois de poucos minutos eu já estava derretida em baixo dele e ansiando por mais, então quando o senti tentar de novo, não surtei. Sabiamente, Edward continuou me beijando e me mantendo excitada e relaxada, e eu senti centímetro por centímetro enquanto ele ia entrando em mim. Não doeu, mas eu senti algo como uma pressão dentro de mim.

— Dói? – perguntou Edward, quando eu gemi.

— Não. – admiti, abrindo os olhos que eu nem tinha percebido que tinha fechado. – É ótimo.

Ele riu baixo e acariciou minha coxa antes de levantá-la e posicioná-la ao redor de sua cintura. O movimento me fez arfar, e eu senti um leve estranhamento com o ângulo que ele estava agora. Mas quando eu achava que não podia ficar melhor, ele começou a se mover em mim, primeiro devagar e depois numa velocidade maravilhosa que causava exatamente o atrito que eu desejava tanto.

Eu sempre pensei que as mulheres que faziam barulhos durante o sexo eram meramente escandalosas, mas agora eu entendia. Era _impossível _ficar quieta com um prazer tão grande. E como Edward já havia dito que gostava de me ouvir gemer, eu nem tentei esconder meu desespero por mais.

Aos poucos, fui sentindo aquele já quase familiar formigamento delicioso subir pelo meu corpo e tomar conta de tudo. Devo ter gritado algo ininteligível, mas a única coisa que eu tenho certeza é que vi estrelas.

xXx

Oii *me escondendo*  
Diversos motivos me fizeram ficar afastada dos posts nos últimos meses, mas agora estamos em quarentena, não estou trabalhando nem estudando, então consegui voltar.  
Pra quem mandar review, vai receber uma cena do ponto de vista do Edward nesse capítulo.  
Até semana que vem, se tudo der certo! 


	7. Pingos nos Is

**CAPÍTULO SETE – Pingos nos Is**

xXx

_**You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
**__(Você me deixa tão quente, me faz querer largar tudo)  
__**It's so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
**__(É tão ridículo, eu mal posso parar)  
__**I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
**__(Eu mal posso respirar, você me faz querer gritar)  
__**You're so fabulous  
**__(Você é tão fabuloso)  
__**You're so good to me, baby, baby  
**__(Você é tão bom comigo, baby, baby)_

**x Avril Lavigne – Hot x**

xXx

— Ah, puta-que-pariu. – Edward falou rapidamente e alto. Eu me sobressaltei ao ouvir palavrões naquela voz suave.

— O que foi? – perguntei, confusa. Ele se afastou de mim e andou até suas roupas.

— Como eu pude esquecer de proteção? – rosnou, mais pra si mesmo.

— Se vestir com pressa não vai mudar nada. Relaxe, Edward. – falei, suspirando. Continuei na mesma posição de barriga pra cima na cama, nua, tranqüila.

Ele relaxou um pouco quando falei seu nome, mas depois revirou os olhos pra mim. Sorri.

— O quê é isso, golpe da barriga? – fez ele, franzindo o cenho ao usar o termo.

— Achei que golpe da barriga é quando a mulher _finge _estar grávida, e não quando armava propositalmente uma gravidez. – murmurei distraidamente.

Ele hesitou.

— Isabella, não brinque com isso. Tem 18 anos, é nova demais pra se meter com esse tipo de idiotice.

Sua seriedade me fez rir. Ele olhou pra mim confusamente e depois observou meu corpo descoberto. Inconscientemente, me encolhi de constrangimento. Seu olhar voltou para meu rosto e fui convencida por uma parte indecente da minha mente a checar o corpo dele também.

Os músculos fortes dos ombros dele e seus braços eram do tamanho certo, nem fortes demais nem magros demais. Sua barriga era toda uma atração à parte, os músculos em gomos separadamente fortes, um tanquinho perfeito. Eu queria tocá-lo.

Meu olhar desceu um pouco mais e eu corei, voltando para seu rosto. Ele me encarava sem expressão, aguardando.

— Explique.

— Hmm... hã? – murmurei, corando. Não fazia ideia do que ele estava falando.

— Me diga por que não está surtando como eu por termos acabado de fazer sexo sem camisinha. – explicou.

— Oh. – falei muito inteligentemente.

Edward finalmente voltou à cama, mas apenas se sentou ao meu lado.

— Bem, _você _não precisa estar preocupado com nada, de qualquer forma. Não vou engravidar e tenho certeza absoluta de que não vou te passar nenhum tipo de doença. – dei de ombros deitada, um movimento estranho. Me sentei, puxando o lençol para me cobrir finalmente.

— O que te faz ter tanta certeza disso?

Eu sabia que ele estava falando sobre não engravidar e dessa vez não brinquei.

— Eu tomo pílula há mais de três anos. – dei de ombros. Ele me encarou com uma expressão chocada, então balancei a cabeça rapidamente. – Por razões femininas. – completei, corando. Não queria que ele pensasse mal sobre mim.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos.

— Será que... – comecei, mas então parei. Ele inclinou a cabeça curiosamente, e incentivando a falar. – Estava me perguntando se nós poderíamos... nos ver de novo.

— Nós vamos nos ver na segunda-feira. – se esquivou, fingindo não entender o que eu queria dizer.

Suspirei, frustrada. Virei, deitando em minhas costas e quebrando o contato visual com ele.

— Desculpe. – pediu baixo e eu revirei os olhos pra mim mesma.

— Tudo bem. – falei, suspirando de novo. – Foi uma ideia estúpida. O que um cara como você iria querer com uma garota como eu?

Ele bufou.

— _Agora _você está sendo estúpida. Esqueceu que eu sou seu professor, Isabella? Você tem ideia de quanta encrenca eu iria me meter por abusar e uma garota que não tem nem vinte?

Eu ri, cheia de sarcasmo.

— Abusar!

— Você tem dezoito anos, Isabella. Não pode nem beber, quanto mais... Você não entende? _Eu_ sou o adulto aqui. Mesmo que você estivesse tentando – como foi que eu acusei antes? – me _seduzir_, eu tenho a obrigação de resistir, porque eu tenho que ser responsável o suficiente para não me envolver com uma aluna, por mais... gostosa pra caralho que ela seja.

Pisquei, surpresa. Ele pareceu arrependido assim que as palavras saíram da sua boca. Continuei o encarando, ainda assimilando seu discurso raivoso. Ele não estava me rejeitando, pelo contrário. Ele me achava _gostosa_.

— Ninguém nunca vai saber. – sussurrei, esperando seu vômito de palavras. Ele não me olhava, mas também não interrompeu. – Aconteceu uma vez... Bem, duas agora... Ninguém nunca desconfiou. Se alguém absurdamente levantar a hipótese, vão achar absurdo em seguida... Quer dizer, o que o professor poderia ver na garota sem graça da primeira fila?

Edward continuou quieto. Me virei para ele, tocando seu rosto e obrigando-o a olhar pra mim.

— Você não quer isso, Edward? – ronronei, tentando pressioná-lo. Ele estava na borda, só faltava um pequeno empurrão. Desci minha mão para seu pescoço e passei as unhas suavemente pela sua nuca. – Você não me quer?

Um grunhido baixo escapou dos lábios dele e seus olhos se estreitaram.

— Só desconfiariam se nós fôssemos próximos demais. Isso não vai acontecer. Você não quer namorar uma estudante. Nós podemos nos manter assim, encontros esporádicos, alguma diversão e depois cada um segue com sua própria vida.

— O que está sugerindo, exatamente? – perguntou. – Sexo casual?

— Sim. – sorri. – Não havendo envolvimento sentimental, será muito menos provável que notem algo. – justifiquei.

Ele pensou por um segundo.

— Não vai inventar nenhuma baboseira de não pode haver beijos, não é? – fez ele. Eu ri de leve.

— Não. Mas acho que precisaríamos de algumas regras, sim. – falei lentamente. Ele assentiu. – Não podemos contar pra ninguém. Eu vou dizer a Alice porque não consigo esconder nada dela, mas só ela vai saber.

— Concordo com você. Mais alguma coisa?

Franzi o cenho, tentando pensar em algo mais.

— Acho que só. Aos poucos vamos resolvendo isso. – sugeri. Ele assentiu mais uma vez. Eu comecei a sorrir e ele sorriu de volta e se inclinou para perto de mim, depositando um beijo em meus lábios. – Isso é um sim? – perguntei, animada.

— Inferno, sim! Você me deixou completamente louco com aquelas roupas... – gemeu ele, seus olhos ardendo. Eu corei.

— Foi ideia da Alice. Ela meio que me obrigou, na verdade. – admiti.

— Bem, eu agradeceria se você não fizesse aquilo de novo. Embora a visão tenha sido incrível, metade ou mais da população masculina da escola tinha uma ereção, eu sendo o primeiro dessa longa lista. Você tem ideia do que me fez passar? – falou nervosamente, e eu ri, me deliciando com sua confissão.

— Você estava tão bravo! Eu fiquei com medo, mas Alice me fez continuar com o plano absurdo dela.

— É claro que eu estava bravo! Você desfilou na minha frente com a porra duma saia justa e curta com aquelas pernas... Eu queria te agarrar e te jogar na mesa e-

Ele suspirou, se interrompendo. Quase choraminguei e pedi para ele continuar a dizer, mas me segurei.

— Depois você não ficou mais tão nervoso. – pontuei, e ele suspirou.

— No começo eu tinha decidido que não ia deixar você me afetar. Óbvio que não funcionou, então me obriguei a... relaxar um pouco. E _curtir_. Recebi uma advertência por encarar a sua bunda, acredita? – confessou, corando de leve. Eu gargalhei.

— Como assim? – desacreditei, ainda rindo.

— O filho da puta do diretor me pegou olhando pra você. Ele também estava olhando, mas por algum motivo ele _me _culpou por isso. – explicou, e eu fiz uma careta.

— Eu fui assediada por uns quinze meninos naqueles dias. – falei, minha careta aumentando. – Não queria que ninguém mais me visse daquele jeito, mas não era como se eu pudesse, sei lá, aparecer na sua casa, então eu tinha que ir pra escola...

— Bem... a próxima vez que quiser que eu te veja daquele jeito, é só tocar minha campainha. – sugeriu, sorrindo maliciosamente.

— Ah, certo. Vão me ver na rua, de mini-saia e blusa curta entrando na sua casa e não vão estranhar. – ironizei, revirando os olhos.

— Venha pela porta dos fundos. Eu sei que Alice é quase minha vizinha. Se você passar pelo quintal de trás da casa dos Ackley silenciosamente, pode bater na porta dos fundos sem ser vista. – explicou. Eu levantei as sobrancelhas.

— Quem sabe... – murmurei, e ele riu.

— Já que estamos conversando, me esclareça uma coisa. Não que eu tenha algo com isso, se eu me importasse _muito_ teria perguntado antes de te trazer aqui, mas... aquele garoto loiro, Jasper Hale, vocês estão juntos? – fez ele, curioso.

Eu arregalei os olhos, e então gargalhei.

— Jasper? Você está brincando, não é? Ele é meu irmão! – respondi, rindo. Sua postura relaxou.

— Vocês não são muito parecidos. – pontuou, e eu revirei os olhos.

— Não somos irmãos de sangue, fomos criados juntos. Ele é o namorado da Alice. Nós somos um trio de amigos muito unidos... Bem, Allie e Jazz namoram, mas ainda assim. – expliquei, sem conseguir parar de sorrir. – Por que você achou que eu e ele éramos um casal?

— Vi vocês dois em Port Angeles juntos, lembra? – perguntou, e eu assenti. Tinha sido só antes de ontem? Parecia semanas atrás.

— Eu e Jasper somos muito próximos, e eu estava carente, então ele me levou pra jantar. Ele até disse que... – comecei, mas parei, lembrando de como Jasper tinha me alertado sobre Edward.

— O que foi? O que ele disse? – fez ele, curioso. Eu corei.

— Jasper é... protetor. Ele me disse que não gostou do jeito que você me olhou. – comentei, dando de ombros como se não fosse nada.

— Ah... Bom, se ele não fosse seu irmão de criação e namorado da sua melhor amiga, eu diria que ele está com ciúmes. – pontuou, e eu ri.

— Isso é porque ele _está_. Seria diferente, sabe, se eu namorasse alguém. Eu e Jasper somos unidos desde que éramos bebês, e Alice se juntou a nós quando começamos a escola. Eles namoram, mas ainda passamos quase tanto tempo juntos quanto costumávamos. Se eu namorasse alguém, ele sabe que não seria o mesmo. Eu não ficaria cada minuto livre com ele ou com Alice. – expliquei, sorrindo.

— Então ele não quer que você namore? Devo ter medo dele? – brincou.

Revirei os olhos.

— Só devia ter medo se ele descobrisse. – assinalei, e ele riu.

— Certo. Agora, me fale alguma coisa sobre você que eu não saiba. – pediu.

— Tipo o quê? – estranhei, franzindo o cenho para ele.

— Tipo algo que eu possa usar pra te chantagear. – brincou, e eu ri.

— Material de chantagem, huh? Hum... Deixe-me ver. Eu sempre durmo só de calcinha e camiseta, não importa o frio que faça. Adoro sushi. E... Sonho todas as noites. Já sonhei com você várias vezes. – admiti.

Ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso, então riu.

— É sério? O que você sonhou? Por favor, me diga que sonhou que estava só de calcinha e camiseta e eu aparecia no seu quarto. – pediu, rindo. Eu corei, desviando o rosto dele. – Puta merda. Você já sonhou isso, não é? Porra, Isabella, você vê o que está fazendo comigo?

Mordi o lábio constrangida com seu tom. Eu não conseguia distinguir se ele estava brigando comigo ou agradecendo pela imagem mental. Senti ele se aproximando de mim e me fazendo encará-lo. Meu rosto estava vermelho-tomate, mas ele sorriu e passou a perna ao lado do meu corpo pra ficar em cima de mim.

Imediatamente, senti algo rígido cutucando meu baixo ventre e corei impossivelmente mais.

— Me conta o que você sonha comigo. – pediu, sussurrando em meu ouvido. Eu me arrepiei.

— Eu já tive tantos sonhos... – desconversei.

— Me conta. – pediu de novo, começando a mordiscar meu pescoço.

Como eu podia resistir a isso?

— Eu... estava dormindo. – comecei, tentando controlar minha respiração pra não ofegar quando ele depositou um beijo molhado em minha garganta. – Acho que você entrava pela janela, o que é absurdo porque meu quarto é no segundo andar, mas... Eu acordava com você entrando, e você tirava o cobertor de cima de mim e...

— E...? – incentivou Edward. Eu fechei os olhos pra aproveitar melhor a sensação da sua boca contra meu pescoço.

— Nós fazíamos... aquilo. – murmurei, corando forte. Ele deu uma risadinha que me fez tremer de prazer, e abaixou um pouco mais seu corpo.

— Aquilo... Isso? – perguntou com aquela voz sensual dele, e senti-o começando a me penetrar.

Gemi. Merda, por que ele era tão bom? Eu poderia ficar a tarde inteira aqui, deixando-o me fazer dele, de novo e de novo e mais uma vez.

Novamente foquei minhas mãos em seus cabelos macios, puxando os fios de leve para me segurar em algum lugar enquanto gemia. Desnecessário dizer que ele praticamente deslizou pra dentro de mim de tão excitada que eu estava.

— O que eu fazia com você? – insistiu ele, acariciando minha coxa antes de puxá-la para contornar sua cintura. Eu gemi e fechei os olhos com força, sem conseguir responder. – Me diz...

— Você... me beijava, tirava minha blusa... Nós tínhamos que ficar quietos por causa do meu pai, mas eu não conseguia... – continuei falando, sem ter certeza se eu estava formando as frases direito. Edward mordiscou meu lábio inferior e eu gemi baixo.

— Você estava gemendo assim? – perguntou, apertando minha cintura. Eu ofeguei, e balancei a cabeça, negando. Sua risada causou sensações interessantes dentro de mim e eu senti meus olhos revirando para dentro da cabeça de prazer. – Como era, então?

— Era... m-mais... alto. – gaguejei, mantendo meus olhos fechados com força para aproveitar melhor a sensação dele entrando e saindo de mim.

— Me diz como era. – pediu, soando tão inacreditavelmente calmo que eu resmunguei.

— Não dá. – reclamei, me perguntando como diabos ele conseguia manter a sanidade, se eu estava prestes a começar a grunhir e me revirar na cama.

— O que eu estava fazendo com você? – perguntou mais uma vez. Eu suspirei, um som entrecortado.

— Você... ugh. Você estava me beijando... lá em baixo. Era _tão _bom... – gemi, puxando um pouco o cabelo dele para me manter no lugar.

Edward grunhiu alto em resposta e me apertou, apoiando a testa na minha.

— Garota... você vai ser a minha morte. – gemeu. Eu soltei uma risada trêmula, que logo foi transformada num gemido ofegante quando ele desceu sua mão que antes se encontrava em minha cintura para meu clitóris, massageando-o habilmente.

Não demorou muito para que eu sentisse meu corpo ficar tenso por meio segundo e então todas as estrelas do mundo estarem diante dos meus olhos, enquanto eu chorava alto de prazer. Eu já estava me recuperando quando Edward gozou dentro de mim e eu o senti relaxar completamente, deixando-se cair na cama ao meu lado e me puxando para seu colo, sem nos separar.

— Você precisa parar de fazer isso. – murmurou ele, ofegante. Eu o encarei, completamente confusa.

— Fazer o quê? – perguntei, puxando meu cabelo que estava grudando no rosto.

— Me provocar desse jeito. Como diabos eu vou poder te olhar na escola sem lembrar de você gemendo assim? – resmungou, mas havia um olhar brincalhão em seus olhos.

— Não faço ideia se vou um dia conseguir prestar atenção na sua aula novamente sabendo como você é gostoso sem roupa. – respondi sem pensar, então gemi e cobri o rosto, totalmente constrangida com minha boca grande. Me afastei dele, acabando com nosso contato íntimo.

Para minha mortificação, ouvi-o rindo ao meu lado.

— Isabella, não faz assim... – pediu, tentando tirar minhas mãos do meu rosto corado. – Olha pra mim.

Obedientemente, o encarei, ainda vermelha.

— Você não precisa ter vergonha de falar essas coisas pra mim. Gosto que você seja sincera, sempre. – murmurou calmamente, tocando meu rosto.

— Mesmo quando isso resulta em Bella falando merda? – resmunguei, e ele riu de mim.

— O que você considera merda, eu considero um elogio. – pontuou, e eu meio que dei de ombros, ainda envergonhada.

— E você? O que vai dizer sobre si mesmo para eu ter um posterior material de chantagem? – perguntei, mudando de assunto. Ele sorriu aquele sorriso lindo dele.

— Me pergunta qualquer coisa. – falou, se acomodando deitado ao meu lado. Eu suspirei.

— Qual... O que você é do Emmett? Dizem que são irmãos, primos, amigos de infância... – fiz eu, curiosa.

— Bem, acho que todas as suposições estão certas. Nós somos primos de primeiro grau, mas fomos criados juntos, então é como se fossemos amigos de infância e irmãos também. Minha mãe morreu quando eu era bem pequeno, e meu pai acabou... perdendo o rumo e me abandonando. Esme é a irmã da minha mãe, e ela me trouxe para a casa dela e do seu marido Carlisle pra viver com eles. Alguns anos depois, eles tiveram Emmett. – explicou, com uma expressão tranquila.

— Você tem alguma notícia do seu pai? – sussurrei, com medo de deixá-lo bravo comigo ou triste.

— Não. Você tem alguma notícia da sua mãe? – devolveu a pergunta. Me encolhi, desviando o olhar dele.

— Não. – murmurei, abaixando o rosto.

— Eu gosto de pensar que se não fosse por meu pai ter me deixado, eu não teria a família maravilhosa que eu tenho com Carlisle, Esme e Emm. E você não teria o Jasper, não é mesmo? – fez ele, tentando me consolar. Eu mordi o lábio.

— Uhum. – concordei, não exatamente confortável com esse assunto. Nós ficamos em silêncio por alguns longos minutos, e então eu suspirei lentamente. – Eu devia ir. Está ficando tarde, e Alice está me esperando.

Ele também suspirou.

— Você vai contar à ela, não vai? – perguntou, e eu assenti. – Ela... sabe guardar segredo? Isso pode causar muitos problemas pra nós dois, principalmente pra mim quando tiver meu diploma cassado e seu pai atirando em mim.

Eu ri, porque ele estava brincando, mas ao mesmo tempo falando sério sobre meu pai atirar nele.

— Relaxa. Alice é uma ótima amiga. Ela não vai nem contar pro Jasper. – garanti enquanto me levantava da cama e começava a recolher minhas roupas e coisas jogadas no chão, tendo o trabalho de usar cada peça recuperada para cobrir-me.

— Tudo bem, então. – falou, pensativamente, se sentando na cama de frente pra mim. – Você quer tomar um banho? Comigo?

— Eu acho que a última vez que eu tomei banho com alguém eu devia ter uns sete anos de idade. – respondi, rindo.

— Então não faz tanto tempo assim, não é? – brincou, e eu o encarei de boca aberta.

— Essa é sua tática pra me convencer a entrar no chuveiro com você, me chamar de criança? – desacreditei, revirando os olhos para ele, que gargalhou do meu tom brincalhão.

— Você é engraçada, eu gosto disso. Agora vem logo, vai. – fez ele, me puxando pela mão para o banheiro. Eu joguei as roupas que estava segurando em cima da cama e o segui.

xXx

— Obrigada por me trazer de volta. – agradeci, começando a ficar tímida de repente, agora que estávamos ambos vestidos e apresentáveis em público.

— Claro, imagina... – respondeu Edward, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

— Eu venho a essa livraria todo sábado à tarde. – informei, caso ele quisesse mesmo me ver de novo. – Bom... até segunda?

— Sim, até segunda. – fez ele, se inclinando e beijando minha bochecha. Corei e fui para o meu carro, por dentro dando pulinhos o caminho inteiro.

Dei a partida na minha caminhonete velha e segui em direção à Forks e à vida real.

**xXx**

**xXx**

**xXx**

**Olá, flores do campo! Estou aqui com o próximo capítulo.**

**O extra dessa semana que eu vou enviar para quem mandar review é uma pequena reflexão da Bella quando chega em casa depois de chegar em casa. **

**A QUEM INTERESSAR POSSA: estou preparando uma história nova chamada Senza Effetti Speciali, que será uma long fic com um ship um pouco diferente do que eu costumo trabalhar: vai ser Jasper x Bella! Estou muito animada com essa história, já tenho uns 15 capítulos prontos, mas pretendo deixar tudo do jeitinho que eu quero antes de começar a postar.**

**Amanhã vou ter resposta sobre o meu trabalho sobre a quarentena. Se eu for continuar sem trabalhar por mais duas semanas ou mais, começo a postar a fic nova ao mesmo tempo de Young Girl (YG no sábado e SES na quarta). Caso eu tenha que voltar a trabalhar, aí vou continuar só com YG por mais um tempo.**

**Até!**


	8. Teste surpresa

**CAPÍTULO OITO – Teste surpresa**

xXx

_**Get on the floor, floor  
**__(Vem pra pista, pista)  
__**Like it's your last chance**__  
(Como se fosse sua última chance)  
__**If you want more, more  
**__(Se você quer mais, mais)  
__**Then here I am**__  
(Então estou aqui)_

_**Starships were meant to fly  
**__(Espaçonaves foram feitas para voar)  
__**Hands up and touch the sky  
**__(Mãos pra cima e toque o céu)  
__**Can't stop 'cause we're so high**__  
(Não podemos parar, pois estamos muito alto)  
__**Let's do this one more time  
**__(Vamos fazer isso outra vez)_

**x Nicki Minaj - Starships x**

xXx

Anoiteceu antes que eu tivesse saído de Seattle, e eu me perguntei se meu pai ou Alice estariam estranhando minha demora, mas tentei manter a calma. Dirigi com pressa, e quando estava chegando na entrada de Forks, parei no meio da estrada e peguei meu celular. Haviam três ligações perdidas de Alice, e eu disquei o número dela rapidamente.

— Alice? – quase gritei quando ela atendeu, sem nem esperar ouvir seu alô.

— Bella, o que foi? Está tarde, você disse que ia me ligar e não ligou! – fez ela, preocupada.

— Você está em casa? Jasper está aí? Existe alguma chance de você conseguir dispensá-lo? Chego em meia hora. – tagarelei, ansiosa. Ela riu.

— Meu Deus, você levou um choque em Seattle ou o quê? Jasper não está aqui, ele está trabalhando hoje pra pegar folga no próximo fim de semana, nós vamos viajar, lembra? – explicou, e eu dei um gritinho de animação.

— Vou direto pra sua casa. Precisamos conversar! – guinchei, pulando no assento. Alice gargalhou.

— Sobre o quê? Me diz, estou ficando muito curiosa! – implorou.

— Eu... esbarrei no Edward em Seattle. – confessei, e ela gritou.

— SABIA que tinha que fazer você se vestir decentemente! Vocês conversaram? Me conta tudo!

— Estou chegando, peça uma pizza que eu estou morrendo de fome. Já já conversamos. Até, Allie. – a cortei.

— Não, espera, fala o que aconteceu, por favor! – insistiu.

— Já te conto. Vou desligar, um beijo. – me despedi. Ela resmungou e eu desliguei o telefone. Aproveitei para ligar para o meu pai e avisar que passaria a noite na casa da minha melhor amiga, antes de voltar a dirigir.

Cheguei à casa de Alice como um furacão, e ela já estava me esperando na porta. Imediatamente fui puxada para seu quarto, onde uma pizza nos esperava. Ataquei um pedaço e ela ficou reclamando que queria ouvir tudo. Comi rapidamente e respirei fundo.

— Pronto, agora eu não vou desmaiar enquanto te conto porque estou chegando tão tarde. – garanti. Ela suspirou, animada.

— Você conversou com Edward? Ele disse alguma coisa sobre as suas roupas? Você o fez sofrer, fingindo que não o conhecia? – metralhou Alice, e eu ri, me sentindo leve. Deitei na cama dela de lado, e ri sozinha de novo.

— Você vai me matar, mas eu nem ligo. – falei, corando.

— AH MEU DEUS! Vocês se beijaram?

Eu ri mais uma vez.

— Eu dormi com ele. – confessei, rindo. Alice abriu a boca para falar, mas continuou parada, apenas abrindo e fechando-a como um peixinho. – Ele estava na Paradise, e eu fiquei tão brava, porque aquele é o _meu _lugar! Aí nós fomos conversar, e ele me beijou... E então me levou para um motel.

— SUA PIRANHA! – gritou Alice, brincando. Eu corei do mesmo jeito. – Foi bom? Argh, óbvio que foi bom, olha a sua cara! Urgh, que inveja. Começos de relacionamentos são tão excitantes...

— Não estamos num relacionamento, Alice. – deixei claro. – Eu disse a ele que costumo estar na livraria todo sábado por volta do mesmo horário, mas ele nem disse que viria de novo. É casual, Allie.

— Sexo casual. Isso é algo que eu _não _esperava de você, Bella Swan. – provocou. Eu corei pela milésima vez.

— Honestamente, não sei o que me deu na cabeça pra fazer essa loucura de novo, mas... Foi _tão_ bom, Allie. Ele é tão... eu não sei. – suspirei, lembrando das sensações maravilhosas que ele era capaz de me fazer sentir.

— Bells, tome cuidado. Eu amo você, mas nós duas sabemos que Edward não vai querer namorar uma estudante. É casual, como você mesma disse. Não quero te ver triste depois... – fez ela, lentamente, tentando não me ofender ou chatear. Eu assenti.

— Eu sei. Ele é gostoso pra cacete, mas eu sei dos meus limites. Mesmo que nós nos encontremos de novo, eu não vou confundir as coisas. Não sou tão boba assim pra acreditar que um dia poderia dar certo. Vou aproveitar o que eu posso e não criar expectativas pra nada além disso. – garanti. Ela sorriu para mim, cheia de orgulho.

— Se existe uma garota no mundo que consegue se controlar pra não esperar demais de alguém, é você. Boa sorte! Agora quero TODOS os detalhes!

xXx

Eu dormi na casa de Alice de sábado pra domingo, e levei Alice comigo quando voltei para casa pra fazer o almoço. Estávamos sozinhas, e eu terminei de contar cada detalhe da minha tarde de sábado enquanto eu cozinhava lasanha.

— Que bom que vocês conversaram um pouco, e não só... você sabe, curtiram o rala-e-rola. Acho que assim existe menos chance de vocês ficarem constrangidos quando se verem na escola. – falou minha amiga, sorrindo pra mim.

— Ele é engraçado, sabe? Eu me diverti bastante no sábado. Seria legal se acontecesse de novo, mas não vou contar com isso. Cumprirei minha rotina de todo sábado, como faço há meses. Se ele aparecer, tudo bem, se não... tudo bem também. – falei, dando de ombros.

— Isso é a melhor coisa que você faz: não criar expectativas. Espera, e se ele voltar a te tratar mal na escola? Vocês conversaram sobre a época em que ele te odiava? – fez ela, preocupada. Eu mordi o lábio.

— Não falamos sobre isso, eu nem lembrei na hora. Será? Mas acho que não, Allie. Ele parecia tão tranquilo... Agora fiquei com medo. – divaguei, nervosa.

— Calma, vamos esperar até segunda. Se ele te tratar mal, e depois aparecer na livraria, você me faça o favor de dizer um grande e gordo _não _para ele. Não pode ser tão bagunçado assim! Uma coisa é ele não pegar sua mão em público, outra completamente diferente é ele ser grosso com você. – disse Alice, séria. Eu assenti.

— Pode deixar. Mas acho que ele nem vai aparecer, e vai voltar a me ignorar na escola. Aliás, você vai dormir aqui, não é? Eu quero que me ajude a escolher uma roupa pra amanhã. Bem comportada, mas bonita. Ele disse que quando me ver vai ficar lembrando de mim gemendo e eu não quero piorar as coisas usando uma roupa reveladora. – pedi. Ela riu.

— Mas aí que você tem que ir toda sensual! Pra ele nem _pensar _em não aparecer no sábado pra te ver! – discordou. Eu fiz uma careta.

— Que tal roupas bonitas todo dia, e na sexta algo mais... interessante? – sugeri. Ela respirou fundo e revirou os olhos.

— Certo. Vamos olhar seu guarda-roupa. – mandou, e nós subimos para escolhermos as roupas que eu ia usar durante a semana.

Apesar de Alice conseguir ser um porre de vez em quando, eu amava aquela garota e no fundo, no fundo, estava muito agradecida que ela tivesse me obrigado a me arrumar pra ir para a escola na última semana.

xXx

— Ele está chegando. – avisou Alice discretamente, assim que notou o volvo prata entrando no estacionamento da escola.

Assenti para ela, e já que eu não estava mais tentando torturá-lo, não me importei em olhar para ele antes que ele estivesse no meu caminho, do jeito que eu estava fazendo antes. Edward sorriu simpaticamente para mim e Alice, e seguiu seu caminho para dentro da escola.

— É errado eu me sentir frustrada porque ele não me comeu com os olhos? – perguntei para ela, franzindo os lábios.

— Querida, ele te come de muitos outros jeitos, o olhar é o que menos importa. – garantiu, rindo. Eu corei vermelho-beterraba, mas ri junto.

— Do que as minhas gatinhas estão rindo tanto? – perguntou Jasper, como usual, aparecendo do nada. Um dia ele ia ouvir algo que não ia gostar, e eu ficaria extremamente constrangida.

— Nada, Jazz. – respondi, sorrindo para ele. – Vou indo pra sala. Vejo vocês depois.

— Boa aula. – os dois desejaram ao mesmo tempo e rimos juntos.

Não havia ninguém na sala onde seria a minha primeira aula, mas me sentei lá mesmo assim e peguei meu caderno pra me distrair rabiscando.

— Sempre chegando cedo... – Edward murmurou ao passar por mim e ir para sua mesa.

— Pois é. – respondi vagamente, voltando a rabiscar. O que era pra ser uma rosa estava virando rapidamente um buraco negro na minha última folha.

— Você desenha? – perguntou ele, tentando estabelecer uma conversa. Eu ri e mostrei o rabisco.

— Praticamente uma artista profissional. – brinquei, e ele sorriu de lado pra mim.

— Sabe como é, hoje em dia _qualquer coisa_ é arte. – pontuou, e eu revirei os olhos para ele.

— Devo me sentir ofendida? – questionei, e ele riu uma risada clara e divertida.

— Não, é claro que não. – garantiu, e o primeiro aluno chegou à sala, acabando com a nossa conversa.

A semana passou lentamente e nesse mesmo clima de conversinhas amigáveis antes das aulas e sorrisos discretos no pátio quando ele chegava. Na quinta feira, Alice estava tão impaciente para me encontrar no almoço que foi até a minha aula esperar na porta que eu saísse.

— Como foi sua aula? – perguntou, não parecendo se importar muito com a resposta. Ela estava tranquila, sabendo que Edward estava me tratando bem, e parecia ter algo mais importante a dizer.

— Foi legal. – respondi, sorrindo. Ela começou a andar mais rápido e me arrastar para a fila da cantina.

— Sem fome, Bella? – fez Jasper, olhando minha bandeja, que estava praticamente vazia, havia apenas um iogurte.

— Pois é. Alice não me deixou comer – brinquei, sorrindo para os dois.

— O que você vai fazer no fim de semana? – perguntou meu irmão depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

— Acho que vou pra Seattle sábado. – respondi, tentando aparentar indiferença.

— Okay... Bella, sábado que vem eu e Alice vamos fazer uma viagem, lembra? Eu preciso que você nos cubra. – pediu ele, e eu mordi o lábio.

— Como assim? Achei que a Tia Mags não ligasse de vocês viajarem juntos. – estranhei.

— São os meus pais que se importam. Mais especificamente, eles me proibiram de ir viajar só com Jasper. – disse Alice, parecendo envergonhada.

— Oh. – murmurei, muito sabiamente. Eu entendia. Quer dizer, se meu pai soubesse que eu tinha ido pra Seattle semana passada e encontrado com alguém, ele cortaria minha gasolina em dois segundos. – O que querem que eu faça?

— Viaje com a gente. – fez Jasper, e eu olhei para Alice, que sabia que eu não faria isso.

— Pra segurar vela por um fim de semana inteiro? – resmunguei, tentando arrumar um motivo pra não ir.

— Não! Bella, você não precisa _estar _lá, nós só precisamos dizer isso. Mas pra dar certo, você não pode estar na sua casa, entende? – explicou Jasper. Eu respirei fundo.

— Jazz, eu estou meio sem dinheiro pra me hospedar por aí. – admiti, desconfortável. Alice ofegou.

— Como se nós fossemos deixar você pagar alguma coisa! É um favor pra nós dois, e nós vamos pagar sua hospedagem. Estamos indo pra Tacoma. Você pode ir pra Seattle, se quiser. – fez Allie, levantando uma sobrancelha dubiamente pra mim. Suspirei.

— Vocês querem me pagar hospedagem em Seattle só pra ninguém desconfiar que estão passando o fim de semana juntos? – recapitulei.

— Não é "ninguém". Eu não ligo pro que os outros pensam. Mas se meus pais descobrem isso, eu estarei de castigo por meses! Nada de Barbie Bella! – choramingou Alice e eu a encarei, querendo rir. – Não é engraçado! Nada de Alisper também.

— Alisper? – ecoei, confusa.

— Alice e Jasper. – explicou ela, orgulhosa de sua criação. Revirei os olhos.

— É só um fim de semana, não é? E eu posso dizer a meu pai que estou com vocês, ele não vai ligar... – pensei alto.

— Isso! – quase gritou Jasper, animado.

— Eu tenho uma condição. – mandei, e os dois me olharam atentamente. – Vocês tem que prometer que vão se divertir sem ligar pra mim nenhuma vez pra ver se eu já morri de tédio.

Os dois riram.

— Pode deixar. – garantiu Jasper, abraçando-me de lado. – Te amo, maninha!

— Também amo vocês dois, apesar de vocês só me arrumarem problemas. – falei, fingindo tédio ao revirar os olhos. Eles apenas riram pra mim.

Quando deu o horário, eu segui para minha segunda aula com Edward no dia. Pra variar, só ele havia chegado à sala.

— Então, preparada pra prova surpresa de amanhã? – ele falou pra mim, sentado em sua mesa.

— O quê? – respondi, confusa.

— Prova surpresa amanhã. – repetiu, e notando minha expressão ainda confusa, me chamou com a mão.

Eu levantei e fui até a mesa dele.

— Isabella, eu vou dar um teste para a sua sala de inglês na primeira aula amanhã. – explicou, tocando meu braço, e eu o encarei, chocada. – Não espalhe.

Delicadamente, afastei a mão dele de mim.

— Não faz isso. – pedi, agoniada. - Não é justo você ter me contado isso. E se eu me preparar melhor que os outros alunos pegos de surpresa? Isso não te incomoda? É como se eu estivesse colando!

— Você não está colando, eu estou te dando um conselho. E... Isabella, você é provavelmente a _única _aluna que se sairia bem tanto se fosse avisada quanto se não fosse. – fez ele, me olhando com aqueles olhos verdes suplicantes.

Suspirei.

— Não faz mais isso. – insisti. – Não me diferencie dos outros alunos desse jeito.

— Como eu posso _não _diferenciar você? – perguntou, e eu pude ver em seus olhos que não era uma pergunta retórica e que ele estava mesmo sem saber o que fazer.

Abri a boca pra responder, mas Mike Newton entrou na sala rindo ruidosamente com seus amigos e eu suspirei. Edward me encarou e eu mordi o lábio, constrangida. Suspirei pesadamente e fui para meu lugar sem dizer mais nada.

xXx

— Alice, teremos prova amanhã. – avisei-a pelo telefone.

— O quê? Prova de quê? Tem certeza? Eu não me lembro de ninguém ter avisado nada. – estranhou, e eu quase a vi franzindo o cenho.

— É um teste surpresa. De inglês. – murmurei, e ela ficou em silêncio.

— Bom, isso é uma vantagem. – fez ela, finalmente. Suspirei.

— Não foi justo ele ter me contado, mas não seria justo não te contar.

— É claro que não seria justo você não me contar. – reclamou Allie.

— Ele está me diferenciando dos outros alunos. – fiz eu, nervosa.

— Bella, querida. Ele já te viu nua e você já fez ele gozar. É _óbvio _que ele te diferencia. – explicou, como se eu fosse uma criança inocente.

— Não, Allie, mas eu não quero! Eu sou só uma aluna. Eu posso ser uma... amante, ou sei lá que palavra eu posso usar... mas só no fim de semana, Alice. Não posso aceitar ser tratada diferente dos outros na escola. Me sinto como se eu estivesse dormindo com ele pra tirar vantagem na escola. – expus meu ponto de vista, e foi a vez dela de suspirar.

— Olha, eu entendo, ok? Você está se sentindo mal. Converse com ele. Você vai ter o fim de semana todo pra isso. – garantiu, como se fosse algo certo.

— Isso se ele aparecer. – resmunguei.

Ela riu do outro lado da linha e eu fechei a cara ainda mais.

— Ah, ele está te favorecendo nas aulas, tendo conversinhas com você... Acha _mesmo _que ele não vai aparecer sábado? – fez ela, e eu senti que ela estava revirando os olhos pra mim.

— Um favor que eu não pedi! Tanto faz. Nos falamos depois, tenho que estudar pro teste. Não faço ideia do que vai cair, então vou revisar tudo. Um beijo, tchau. – me despedi, suspirando mais uma vez.

— Beijo, até amanhã, Barbie Bella! – cantarolou Alice e eu ri antes de desligar o celular.

xXx

No dia seguinte, depois de ter ido dormir tarde por tanto estudar, eu fui para a escola sozinha. Alice tinha me ligado tarde da noite dizendo que havia passado tempo demais estudando e estava muito cansada pra brincar de Barbie Bella. Porém, ela escolheu minha roupa entre as que eu já tinha e eu não haveria discussão. A maquiagem eu faria sozinha, assim como o meu cabelo.

Cheguei à escola completamente exausta, e um pouco ansiosa para a tal prova. Como era na primeira aula, sabia que não ia esperar muito e que logo essa sensação de nervosismo ia passar. Fui para a sala junto com Alice e nos sentamos bem na frente, uma perto da outra.

Edward chegou, disse bom dia, virou para a lousa e escreveu a data. Eu desejei baixinho boa sorte para Alice e ela retribuiu. Quando olhamos de volta para a frente da sala, não havia um aviso de prova no quadro.

Tudo o que estava escrito era "Capítulo 13, p. 220". Livro de inglês. Ele ia dar uma aula de gramática baseada no nosso livro de inglês.

Foi provavelmente a primeira vez na minha vida que eu tive ódio de um professor por _não_ aplicar uma prova surpresa.

— O que tem de errado com ele? – quase gritou Alice, no banheiro. Havíamos saído quase correndo depois do fim da aula tediosa dele.

— Ah meu Deus, eu vou matá-lo! – gritei de volta. Ela respirou fundo.

— Ele é um filho da puta. Por favor, deixe ele na mão esse fim de semana. Por favor, por favor. – pediu, e eu gemi.

— Eu vou é _castrá-lo_ esse fim de semana! – reclamei, cruzando os braços.

— Hoje já é sexta. Prepare uma faca. – mandou ela, e saímos do banheiro para irmos para nossa próxima aula.

O dia passou correndo e logo era sábado de manhã, o dia que eu ia viajar teoricamente com Alice e Jasper, mas com sorte passaria o fim de semana com Edward. Jasper me buscou em casa antes do sol nascer, e eu coloquei minha pequena mala no carro dele antes de passarmos na casa da Alice, que levava uma mala maior do que ela mesma.

— Pra que tudo isso? Vocês vão passar a maior parte do tempo sem roupa. – resmunguei baixo pra ela, que gargalhou e revirou os olhos pra mim.

— Isso provavelmente é verdade, mas caso não seja, preciso ter opções. – explicou, ainda rindo. Revirei os olhos.

— Vocês podem me deixar em qualquer lugar, assim que sairmos de Forks, ok? Não quero atrasar a viagem de vocês, e eu posso pegar um táxi. – garanti. Jasper e Alice bufaram ao mesmo tempo.

— Estamos te tirando da sua casa pra nos acobertar. Vamos te levar até o seu hotel, e depois vamos para o nosso. – prometeu Jazz. Eu suspirei.

— Não vou conseguir convencer vocês do contrário, não é? – desconfiei.

— Não. – os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo.

— Okay então. Me acordem quando chegarmos. – pedi, fechando os olhos e encostando no assento do carro.

Incrivelmente, eu de fato dormi no carro e só acordei quando estávamos quase em Seattle. Como prometido, os dois me deixaram no hotel em que eu ia me hospedar.

— Domingo, às cinco da tarde. Ligo pra você quando estivermos chegando. – confirmou Alice. Eu assenti.

— Divirtam-se com responsabilidade, crianças. Não quero ser titia. – pedi, fazendo Jasper corar e Alice rir.

— Você também. – fez Alice, e eu corei mil tons de vermelho. Jasper nos olhou confusamente. – Tchau, Bella!

Acenei de volta e já virei as costas para os dois, constrangida. Subi para o meu quarto e fiquei fazendo hora antes pedir meu almoço no quarto. Eu estava sem carro, então perguntei no lobby do hotel como poderia pegar um ônibus para a livraria, e assim o fiz.

Cheguei lá por volta de uma hora antes do horário que tinha encontrado Edward na outra semana e fui direto para a sessão de clássicos, louca pra namorar aquela edição de ouro de _Emma_. Não fazia cinco minutos que eu estava lá quando senti alguém se aproximando. Me virei e lá estava Edward, três metros à minha frente.

— Olá, Isabella. – fez ele, chegando mais perto com um sorriso culpado. Eu não retribuí.

— Nós precisamos conversar.

**xXx**

**Nós precisamos conversar, meninas! Nesse último capítulo, ninguém recebeu o extra que eu escrevi – porque ninguém mandou review :(**

**Apoiem sua escritora local e deixem um recadinho pra mim!**

**Até semana que vem!**


	9. Regras

**CAPÍTULO NOVE – Regras**

xXx

_**The sun goes down  
**__(O sol se põe)__**  
The stars come out  
**__(As estrelas aparecem)  
__**And all that counts  
**__(E tudo o que conta)  
__**Is here and now  
**__(É aqui e agora)__**  
My universe  
**__(Meu universo)__**  
Will never be the same  
**__(Nunca mais será o mesmo)  
__**I'm glad you came  
**__(Estou feliz que você veio)  
_

**x The Wanted – Glad You Came x**

xXx

_Não fazia cinco minutos que eu estava lá quando senti alguém se aproximando. Me virei e lá estava Edward, três metros à minha frente._

— _Olá, Isabella. – fez ele, chegando mais perto com um sorriso culpado. Eu não retribuí._

— _Nós precisamos conversar._

— Eu sei. – respondeu meu professor, parecendo uma criança que tinha sido pega roubando um doce.

— O que você – comecei, mas notei algumas pessoas nos olhando. Suspirei. – Vamos sair daqui.

Ele me seguiu como um cachorrinho obediente até o lado de fora. Por um segundo, eu procurei meu carro no estacionamento na frente da Paradise, mas então bufei.

— Merda, estou sem carro. – resmunguei, lembrando que tinha vindo pra cá de ônibus, e de carona para Seattle.

— Onde você quer ir? – pediu ele, balançando a chave do carro pra mim.

Balancei a cabeça e apontei uma cafeteria do outro lado da rua, onde eu já tinha tomado alguns cappuccinos. Parecendo um pouco decepcionado, ele me seguiu até lá. Sentamos e uma moça veio nos atender.

— Olá, boa tarde, o que eu posso trazer pra vocês? – fez ela, olhando fixamente para Edward.

— Hã... o cardápio? – sugeriu ele, constrangido.

— Claro, querido. – disse a garota, e desfilou até o balcão para pegar um folheto com as opções. – Sou Tiffany. Quando escolher o que quer, é só me chamar.

Ela ainda _piscou _pra ele. Eu lutei contra um sorriso, sem muito sucesso. Edward me encarou e eu tentei esconder minha diversão.

— Você acha isso engraçado? – desacreditou.

— Terrivelmente! – concordei.

— Foi engraçado quando cada cara da escola ficou te olhando como se você fosse algo comestível? – fez ele, levantando uma sobrancelha pra mim. Eu ofeguei e meu sorriso desapareceu imediatamente.

— É diferente. – respondi, por fim.

— Não, não é. – insistiu Edward, rindo.

Eu fiz um bico, contrariada. Ele estava certo – não era diferente. Suspirei.

— O que você vai querer? Vou pedir um cappuccino e uma torta de limão. – mudei de assunto. Ele revirou os olhos pra mim, deixando claro que tinha notado minha evasiva.

— Acho que quero um café. – murmurou, lendo o cardápio.

Um minuto depois, _Tiffany _voltou.

— Já escolheu? – perguntou ela, novamente olhando só para ele.

— Um café puro. – pediu, e então olhou para mim.

— Eu quero um cappuccino sem canela e uma torta de limão. – falei, encarando a garota. Ela se intimidou pela minha expressão séria e só assentiu, saindo sem nenhuma gracinha a mais.

— Então, você disse que nós precisamos conversar... – incentivou Edward, quando, depois de cinco minutos de silêncio constrangedor, a garçonete chegou com nossos pedidos.

— É... – murmurei, e então respirei fundo. – Eu já tinha dito que precisávamos de regras, e aqui vão umas. Você _não pode_ continuar com isso de tentar me favorecer, em detrimento de outros alunos. Eu posso ser o que quer que eu seja pra você no fim de semana, mas isso _não _pode afetar meus estudos, nem pra bem nem pra mal.

— Okay. – fez ele, tomando seu café com calma.

— E outra coisa, o que diabos estava se passando na sua cabeça quando você me contou da maldita prova surpresa e _não _deu uma prova surpresa? – reclamei.

— Você estava certa. Não era justo. Fiquei me sentindo mal. Eu dou aula pro meu irmão e nunca fiz isso pra ele. Não sei o que passou pela minha cabeça, mas eu não estava pensando direito. – explicou, e eu respirei fundo.

— Tudo bem. Eu mal dormi pra poder estudar, mas você estava certo em não aplicar a prova. Só... podia ter me avisado, talvez? – choraminguei. Ele riu.

— Claro, eu iria até a sua casa dizer pro seu pai (que tem licença pra atirar, diga-se de passagem) que você não vai ter mais a prova que eu disse só pra você que teria. – ironizou. Eu dei de ombros.

— Você podia ter me ligado. – insisti.

— Eu não tenho seu número, Isabella. – lembrou-me, e eu franzi o cenho.

— É sério?

Não que eu tivesse alguma memória de já ter dado meu número a ele, mas eu não conseguia acreditar que eu tivesse esquecido de algo tão simples como isso.

— Aham. – respondeu, e eu respirei fundo.

— Não tenho mais nada a acrescentar. Você tem algum comentário? – perguntei, terminando minha torta. O cappuccino _tinha_ canela apesar de eu ter pedido sem, então estava abandonado.

— Por que nós não saímos daqui logo? Foi uma longa semana. – murmurou ele, com olhos que estavam quase implorando. Eu corei de leve e assenti.

— Vamos. – chamei, me levantando. Eu tentei ir pagar, mas Edward segurou-me pela cintura e me puxou.

— Você nunca vai pagar nada enquanto eu estiver do seu lado, achei que já tinha deixado isso bem claro. – reclamou. Bufei e o ignorei, pegando minha carteira na bolsa. Antes que eu pudesse entregar o dinheiro para a moça no caixa, ele tirou uma nota de cinquenta dólares e entregou para ela. – Fique com o troco.

E me puxou pra fora dali.

— Você é _louco_? – quase gritei, e ele só continuou me guiando para fora.

— Isabella... – ele gemeu em meu ouvido. – Deixa eu mimar você um pouco.

Um arrepio balançou meu corpo, mas eu tentei disfarçar, obviamente sem sucesso.

— Sou perfeitamente capaz de pagar a conta. – reclamei fracamente.

— E eu sei disso. – concordou, e eu suspirei. – Você quer ir naquele mesmo lugar de semana passada?

— Não... Eu... Hã, é uma longa história, mas eu estou hospedada num hotel aqui pra acobertar Allie e Jazz que foram passar o fim de semana juntos. – expliquei vagamente.

— Hmmm... Onde fica? – perguntou, me encarando.

Nós fomos para o carro dele e ele digitou o endereço no GPS e então seguimos para meu hotel. Não era nada 5 estrelas, mas comparado com o motel era até bem chique. Pegamos o elevador e fomos até o meu quarto. O cartãozinho que destravava a porta resolveu se esconder na minha bolsa e eu bufei.

— Está aqui em algum lugar. – garanti, procurando como louca. Suspirei de felicidade quando o encontrei. – Não disse?

Edward riu e me empurrou para dentro antes de fechar a porta atrás de nós.

— Finalmente, à sós... – fez ele, andando devagar até mim como se eu fosse um cordeiro inocente e ele, um leão caçando.

Mordi o lábio, ansiosa e excitada por sua expressão faminta. Dei um passo à frente, sem aguentar.

— Você gosta disso, não é? – perguntei sussurrando, temendo que algo dito muito alto pudesse acabar com o clima deliciosamente tenso instalado entre nós.

— Do quê? – murmurou, estendendo a mão para tocar meu pescoço delicadamente. Meu corpo tremeu em arrepios incontroláveis quando ele roçou o dedão em um ponto sensível debaixo da minha orelha.

— A ansiedade, meu nervosismo... Você adora isso. – expliquei. Ele sorriu, brilhante.

— Não gosto de te ver nervosa, mas está certa... Eu adoro essa tensão. Quem vai ceder primeiro...? – divagou, e eu ri, corando.

— É claro que vai ser você. – provoquei, de repente me sentindo ousada.

Me aproximei mais dele e apoiei uma mão em seu ombro e a pousei a outra em sua barriga, quase abaixo da linha da cintura.

Ele engoliu em seco e eu sorri.

— Não vou ser eu. – garantiu, embora sua voz estivesse tremendo um pouco, agora que eu estava mexendo meus dedos em seu abdômen.

Ri baixo, descendo minha mão até o cós da calça dele. Ele ofegou e eu, ao invés de lhe dar o que queria, subi minha mão de volta, dessa vez por dentro da camiseta dele.

— Isabella... – gemeu ele.

— Isso é você cedendo? Parece alguém cedendo. – continuei provocando, e me senti corando de prazer quando ele fechou os olhos por um segundo, tentando se controlar.

Ele não respondeu nada, então desci minha mão de volta ao cós da calça, dessa vez, desabotoando-a. Suspirei, olhando sua expressão cheia de desejo.

— Edward? – insisti, tornando o nome dele um gemido.

— Ah, que se foda. – ele resmungou, me puxando para perto dele num movimento brusco e fazendo nossos corpos se colarem num segundo.

Eu gemi quando sua língua tocou minha boca e agradeci aos céus o fato de estarmos sozinhos e termos tanto tempo juntos. Num segundo meus pés estavam fora do chão e eu soltei um gritinho surpreso, começando a rir em seguida ao ver que Edward tinha me levantado do chão e estava me carregando estilo noiva pra a cama.

— Ria enquanto pode. – desafiou, brincando. Eu gargalhei e me segurei a ele quando ele me deitou delicadamente no centro da cama macia.

— Eu sabia que você ia ceder. – provoquei, rindo. Ele estreitou os olhos para mim.

— Ah, mas não importa quem deu o primeiro passo. Ainda vou fazer você implorar e sabe disso. – garantiu, e eu senti meu rosto esquentar, sabendo que eu _ia _implorar.

Nem me dei ao trabalho de negar, apenas deixei que ele arrancasse minha roupa do corpo e me beijasse até que eu não conseguisse respirar. Suspirei quando senti-o me penetrando vagarosamente.

— E porque foi uma semana _muito _longa, vou te dar o que você quer sem esperar você me pedir. – murmurou ele, e eu dei uma risada trêmula.

— Obrigada? – respondi, desorientada.

— Obrigada _você_. – fez ele, e eu fechei os olhos, sendo dominada pelas sensações mais incríveis que o corpo dele era capaz de causar no meu.

xXx

— Não é estranho pra você? – perguntou Edward, quando estávamos em silêncio observando o teto, distraídos.

— O quê? – murmurei, me virando para ele.

— Isso que estamos... tendo? Não é estranho pra você eu simplesmente aparecer e tudo o que eu te pedir é que me deixe te levar para um quarto? Não te incomoda o fato de que tudo indica que eu só estou te usando pelo seu corpo? – fez ele, franzindo o cenho. Eu fui obrigada a rir.

— Talvez me incomodaria, se eu não estivesse te usando pelo seu corpo também. – admiti, rindo e corando de leve. Ele revirou os olhos.

— É diferente. – discordou, e eu bufei.

— Você está sendo machista. A pobre e inocente garota _não _está sendo enganada por um suposto garanhão sedutor. Eu sei onde estou andando, Edward. – insisti. Ele mordeu os lábios, pensativo. Suspirei. – O quê?

— Emmett me disse, antes... Ele me disse que você era virgem.

O encarei, tentando não aparentar o constrangimento que sentia. Ele esperou, mas não falei nada – não tinha sido uma pergunta.

— Você é? – perguntou diretamente.

— Eu pareço virgem pra você? – perguntei, apontando para mim mesma e o fato de que nós dois estávamos sem roupa numa cama.

— Você entendeu, Isabella. – murmurou Edward, corando de leve. Eu quase ri, mas só suspirei de novo. – Você era virgem antes de nos conhecermos?

— Sim. – admiti, esperando a reação dele.

Edward respirou fundo ruidosamente e então passou a mão pelos cabelos.

— Merda. – resmungou, fechando os olhos. Esperei. – Por que você foi pra minha casa, então?

— Bom, não é porque eu era virgem que meu sonho era permanecer assim até minha morte. – resmunguei de volta, cruzando os braços. Ele abriu os olhos e me encarou.

— Não quis dizer isso. – se desculpou. Revirei os olhos. – Isabella, eu só... Você é tão nova, tem tanta coisa pela frente. Eu não queria ter tirado a sua inocência desse jeito.

Pela segunda vez no dia, fui _obrigada_ a rir.

— Minha inocência, Edward? O que você entende por inocência? Se está falando sobre virgindade, você não tirou de mim, eu a dei pra você. E... pra ser sincera? Eu não acho que eu era lá muito inocente, de qualquer modo. – ponderei. Ele riu baixo, meio amargo.

— Você tem dezoito anos, deveria estar pensando unicamente em se formar e em que faculdade vai se estudar. – fez ele, e eu me perguntei se ele estava me dando um fora delicado.

— Me diga se com dezoito anos você era virgem. – mandei, e ele hesitou. – Me diz.

— Não, eu não era, mas...

— Pare de ser tão machista! Não é porque eu sou uma garota que eu não posso me divertir com quem eu quiser! Se você não quer mais, é só me dizer: eu não preciso ficar te ouvindo me dar sermão. – reclamei, começando a me levantar da cama. Ele gemeu e segurou meu braço de leve pra me impedir.

— Não é isso! Não estou dizendo que não quero você, você sabe que eu quero. Que merda, Isabella! Eu estou me sentindo um pedófilo filho da puta e você acha que eu estou sendo machista? – brigou, e eu fiz um bico. Ele exalou e riu de mim. – Você é linda, e é tão diferente das garotas da sua idade. Enquanto você ainda quiser me ver, eu vou estar disponível pra você. É só que... isso é tão errado, em tantos níveis...

Respirei fundo.

— Não fique pensando nisso. – pedi, sabendo que em algum momento a culpa seria demais e ele acabaria me dispensando. – O que eu sou de diferente de outras mulheres que você já esteve? Você agora mesmo disse que eu sou diferente das garotas da minha idade. Eu não sou uma menininha, Edward.

Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos.

— Se... _Quando_ você se cansar disso, apenas me diga, ok? Eu não quero nem por um segundo te constranger a nada, ou fazer com que se sinta obrigada a vir. Eu errei antes, mas não vou fazer de novo: Isso que nós temos, é só aqui. Eu _espero _te ver na escola e poder conversar com você sobre qualquer coisa, mas não vou tentar te favorecer, muito menos te prejudicar. E se você não aparecer mais, eu vou entender o recado. – fez ele, devagar. Eu mordi os lábios de leve.

— Você está me dispensando? – perguntei, sem aguentar.

Edward respirou fundo, devagar. Fiz uma careta.

— Não. Eu queria poder dizer que sim, mas não consigo. É irresistível, muita tentação. E vai que você decide vir pra escola com aquelas roupas de novo? – respondeu, brincando no final. Eu corei.

— Sabia que na verdade não era nossa ideia que eu saísse com você de novo? A ideia de Alice era que você ficasse louco com as minhas roupas, e _caso _viesse me dizer algo, eu acho devia te dar um fora. – murmurei distraidamente.

— E por que não foi isso que aconteceu? – fez ele, curioso. Eu ri.

— Você realmente acha que alguma mulher no mundo é capaz de resistir a você? – brinquei, e ele corou. Gargalhei. – Você é tão fofo, Edward!

— _Fofo_? – ecoou, com uma careta. – Fofo, Isabella? Você podia dizer que eu sou gostoso, lindo, sedutor, mas _fofo_?

Revirei os olhos.

— Fofo é bom. Desde que não o tempo todo. – falei, rindo. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas pra mim.

— Não o tempo todo, huh? – repetiu, tirando meu cabelo dos ombros e acariciando meu pescoço com a ponta dos dedos.

Eu me aproximei mais dele e passei os braços em torno da sua cintura.

— Se fosse o tempo todo, aí não teria graça... – expliquei, sorrindo com malícia. Ele concordou com a cabeça e se inclinou para mim, me dando um beijo suave.

— Me desculpe se eu te ofendi agora há pouco. – pediu, me beijando novamente antes que eu pudesse responder. Suspirei, virando o rosto calmamente e deixando que ele descesse seus beijos para o meu pescoço.

— Aquilo não foi nada comparado com as minhas brigas com Alice, fiquei tranquilo. – garanti. Ele riu em minha pele e eu tremi.

— Ah, mas você podia fingir que está brava, não é? – fez ele, me encarando com uma expressão divertida. Eu franzi o cenho.

— E por que eu faria isso? – estranhei.

— Sabe o que dizem... – começou, ficando em cima de mim num movimento rápido. – O melhor sexo é o de reconciliação.

Eu ri alto para ele e revirei os olhos.

— Achei que o melhor sexo era sexo com amor? – brinquei, e então percebi o como aquilo tinha soado e mordi o lábio com força. – Quer dizer, eu-

— Amor é superestimado. – disse ele, brincado de volta, ignorando minha falta de noção. Sorri, e ele fez nossos quadris roçarem levemente. – Devo esperar que você implore dessa vez?

— _Não! _– gemi, e Edward riu, se posicionando para que nosso encaixe fosse perfeito.

— Isso é você implorando? Parece alguém implorando. – provocou, me lembrando de mais cedo. Eu fechei os olhos, excitada demais com o movimento de vai-e-vem que ele estava realizando, embora ainda não dentro de mim, apenas se esfregando deliciosamente.

— Cala a boca e me fode logo. – implorei, desesperada. Só quando ele congelou em cima de mim que eu notei que tinha pensado alto. Abri os olhos.

Eu achava que Edward tinha me olhado com desejo quando me viu usando uma roupa curta? Eu _achava _que ele parecia louco de vontade quando eu gemia o nome dele. Mas isso... O jeito que ele estava me encarando, era todo um outro nível de desejo e tesão. Era _necessidade_.

Justo quando pensei em retirar o que eu disse, Edward _me atacou_. Ao mesmo tempo que o senti me penetrando com força, sua língua invadiu minha boca rudemente. Eu deixei um som alto de puro prazer escapar por meus lábios e revirei os olhos para trás da cabeça de prazer, ofegando contra os lábios de Edward.

— Porra, Isabella... – ele gemeu em minha pele, e eu só arfei em busca de ar.

Eu acho que eu pensava que seria uma dessas puritanas no sexo, que não curte muita coisa diferente além de "fazer amorzinho", mas o jeito que Edward estava me tomando ali – com força, desejo e quase desespero – estava me deixando louca e eu acabei vendo minhas lindas estrelinhas muito antes do que imaginava.

Óbvio que, no processo, deixei escapar um gemido que mais pareceu um grito, fazendo com que Edward me segurasse no lugar enquanto eu tremia de prazer de cima à baixo.

— Espero que você não pense que eu já terminei com você. – murmurou Edward, mas para minha surpresa, ele se afastou de mim e se deitou na cama de costas.

Eu ainda estava aérea demais para entender o que ele estava fazendo, até que ele me puxou e me colocou sentada em suas coxas. Finalmente recobrei o juízo e me perguntei o que diabos ele esperava que eu fizesse.

— Me dá suas mãos. – pediu e eu nem hesitei.

Ele as colocou apoiadas ao lado do pescoço dele, me fazendo ficar um pouco inclinada para cima dele, nossos olhos se encontrando. Então ele direcionou seu membro para minha entrada. A princípio, não havia nada de diferente, mas então ele puxou minha cintura para me fazer sentar nele de uma vez, e eu gemi, e não foi de prazer.

— Ah, merda. – Edward resmungou, me puxando de volta pra cima.

Ele nem mesmo havia conseguido entrar completamente em mim.

— Merda. Desculpa. Eu esqueci que você... Argh. Merda.

Antes que eu pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, ele tentou me tirar de cima dele. O impedi.

— Me deixa tentar. – pedi, corando forte e falando tão baixo que ele provavelmente mal ouviu. Achei melhor repetir. – Me deixa tentar.

— Isabella... – ele gemeu, parecendo preocupado.

Eu me inclinei e usei minha mão para posicionar seu membro rígido na minha entrada mais do que úmida. Não pude deixar de notar o arfar desesperado de Edward quando o toquei, e não resisti a lhe conceder alguns afagos antes de, lentamente, descer meu corpo sobre ele.

— Você não precisa... fazer isso. – murmurou Edward, mas suas mãos estavam no meu quadril, acompanhando meu movimento lento de subida de descida.

— Eu quero. – insisti, tímida. Ele suspirou alto, apertando meus quadris.

— Dói? – perguntou baixo, e eu mordi o lábio.

Não estava _doendo_, mas eu tinha que admitir que não estava sendo exatamente bom. Apenas... desconfortável.

— Não. – garanti, e era verdade. Ele passou o braço pelas minhas costas e me fez abaixar um pouco mais. Nesse ângulo, eu senti um pouco de dor, mas fiquei quieta. Ele me beijou e me fez praticamente deitar em cima dele, enquanto começava a acariciar meu pescoço e meus seios.

— Assim... – ele me guiou, me fazendo movimentar em cima dele com suas mãos fortes.

Eu engoli em seco e deixei que ele comandasse meus movimentos até que o senti tremer em baixo de mim enquanto gozava.

Tudo bem: não foi ruim. Mas não tinha sido ótimo, também.

xXx

— O que você pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou ele, segurando meu braço. Eu corei.

— Achei que estivesse dormindo. – murmurei, constrangida.

— Estava tentando escapar de fininho? – desacreditou, e eu ri.

— Do _meu _quarto de hotel? Claro que não. Eu só estava indo tomar uma ducha. – expliquei, e ele soltou meu braço, mas só pra se levantar da cama.

Por que aquele homem gostava tanto de ficar nu? Quer dizer, óbvio, nós tínhamos transado, mas custava vestir alguma coisa depois? Eu estava com minha calcinha e uma camiseta já, enquanto ele estava tão sem roupa quanto vinte minutos atrás enquanto suávamos juntos.

— E como ousou não me convidar? – fez ele, com um biquinho. Eu ri de novo, me divertindo com sua insistência.

— Achei que estivesse dormindo. – repeti, e ele revirou os olhos.

— Bom, eu não estou. E a não ser que você tranque a porta do banheiro por dentro, eu não vou deixar de me juntar a você no banho. – respondeu. Ri de novo. Eu corei.

— Já que não vou conseguir me livrar de você, mesmo... – brinquei, fazendo pouco caso ao ir para o banheiro. Não olhei pra trás, mas o senti me seguindo de perto.

Quando abri a porta, ele me agarrou e me prensou contra a parede enquanto me beijava. Quase suspirei – que homem insaciável era esse? – mas apenas revirei os olhos para ele enquanto ele me encarava. Fomos nos arrastando para o chuveiro, e eu arranquei a roupa mínima que me cobria antes que ele ligasse o jato de água morna sobre nós.

Eu estava meio dolorida, mas fiquei com vergonha de dizer. Por sorte, nós ficamos apenas nos agarros debaixo d'água corrente, e eu agradeci mentalmente por isso. Fomos de volta para a cama, nus e molhados.

— Você deve estar cansada. – Edward murmurou baixo, quando eu comecei a piscar devagar.

— Allie e Jazz me tiraram da cama muito cedo. – respondi, resmungando.

— Durma um pouco. – sugeriu, e eu o olhei, me perguntando se aquela seria sua fuga estratégica. – Ainda vou estar aqui quando acordar.

Suspirei e fechei os olhos, me ajeitando na cama. Antes que eu percebesse, estava sonhando.

xXx

**Um capítulo quase completo de lemons e muitas conversas sinceras pra acabar bem essa semana. **

**O extra dessa semana é um monólogo interno da Bella sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Fico no aguardo das reviews! Pra quem não tiver conta no ff, mande o email da seguinte forma: nomedoemail arroba provedor ponto com, por exemplo o meu email é ribeiroisa arroba gmail ponto com. Não escrevam o arroba ou ponto em símbolo, porque o fanfiction net retira :) **

**Até semana que vem!**


End file.
